Dark Passion Play
by XtinaOdss
Summary: Un grupo, un sueño por cumplir, un vacio en tu vida... sueños y amor se cruzan en una historia entre varias personas... ¿puede el amor sobrevivir a la envidia? pesimo summary, lo se. CSessh/Kagome.... aviso!
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1:**

_La música estridente le llenaba los oídos, ritmo rápido, acelerado, un comienzo muy esperado se abría paso al fin…_

_Las luces eran cegadoras, pero eso no importa si lo único que haces es alzar tu voz por encima del gentío…_

_El éxtasis de la música, el cénit de los sueños…_

_Como un camino por recorrer sin parar…_

_Ni mirar atrás…_

_Solo para recordar…_

_Los momentos que se quedaron atrás…_

_Mirando al futuro de los sueños por cumplir…_

Esa mañana…

Kagome se levantó temprano, como siempre entre semana para ir al instituto. Fue al baño y se dio una ducha para terminar de despertarse. Cuando termino, se volvió en la toalla negra que tenía cerca y se miro al espejo, mientras unos ojos marrones muy bonitos le devolvían la mirada. Era una chica muy guapa de 18 años. Salió del baño y se puso el uniforme del colegio sin muchas ganas _(la verdad es que quien tiene ganas de ir al instituto XD)_. El uniforme era una camisa blanca de manga larga y una falda negra corta, junto con los correspondientes zapatos _(típicos de las series)_ y una corbata a líneas negras y blancas. Tenía ya ganas de empezar la universidad, ya que así saldría de ese instituto lleno de idiotas.

Kagome, anda ve bajando –

Ya voy Souta – dijo ella mientras terminaba de peinarse con un par de trenzas sueltas a los lados. Tenía el pelo largo cortado en capas, y ondulado, lo que hacía que las trenzas le dejaran mechones sueltos y darán un aire libre a su imagen. Se colgó un colgante de un dragón y las pulseras y algún anillo. No se maquillaba para ir al instituto, no le parecía lógico maquillarse para ir a un sitio al que vas a estudiar. Salió de su cuarto y fue para abajo, a desayunar con su familia.

Buenos días, Kagome – dijo una mujer dando un beso a su niña en la cabeza.

Buenos días Souta – dijo ella mientras también saludaba a su hermano, que era un par de años mayor que ella.

Desayunaron tranquilamente mientras hablaron de cosas sin mucha importancia. No tenían padres ya que ambos habían muerto en un accidente hacia unos tres años, pero los 3 hermanos se valían muy bien por sí mismos.

Souta, ¿cuando empiezas el nuevo semestre de universidad? –

Pues en un par de días tengo que volver a la residencia, ¿Por qué? –

Nada, curiosidad –

Tienes ganas de salir del instituto ya, ¿verdad? –

No sabes cuantas – dijo ella en una sonrisa, mientras su hermano le daba un leve pellizco de cariño en la cara – Bueno me voy que si no voy a llegar tarde –

Luego saldré a comprar unas cosas que necesito para clase, ¿quieres algo? –

Mmm… pues cómprame un cuaderno nuevo, porfa – le dijo a su hermano, el cual asintió con la cabeza mientras ella salía de su casa en dirección a clase.

No era que no le gustara el instituto, de hecho, había cosas que si le gustaban, pero es que estaba lleno de… superficiales, gente que solo se fijaba en la apariencia de los demás para juzgarlos, en lugar de ver mas allá de la superficie que es la piel. Se puso el mp3 y se escucho una canción que le encantaba: **Still loving you**, de **Scorpions**. Iba tarareando la canción hasta llegar al edificio principal del instituto. Allí vio una amiga esperándola.

¡Sango! –

¡Hola Kagome! – dijo la chica, que tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos color café muy bonitos. Iba con complementos parecidos a los de Kagome y un estilo similar – Menos mal que llegaste… mira quien viene por ahí – dijo ella señalando con disimulo a su izquierda.

Por allí llegaban Kikyo y sus amigas. Se creían las líderes del instituto y disfrutaban haciéndole la vida imposible a los demás, en especial a Kagome y su amiga, aunque ellas pasaban tres cuartos de los comentarios de la chica. Aquel día iba híper maquillada, como siempre y como casi todas las chicas que la rodeaban. Parecía un payaso, y sin embargo, eso parecía gustarles a los chicos. Kikyo tenía una fama de buscona que no podía con ella (se nota que no me cae muy bien la chiquilla, ¿verdad? XD). Vio a Kagome y sango y ya empezaba con los comentarios.

Chicas, pero mirar a quien tenemos aquí… las raras de la escuela – dijo ella mientras las demás le reían las gracias - ¿Qué vais a hacer hoy? Jugareis rol, u os iréis a meteros coca… quien sabe –

Kagome y Sango las miraban como diciendo "otra vez con lo mismo", así que se fueron dejando a Kikyo con la palabra en la boca.

Empezaron las clases y las chicas se fueron al aula, ya que compartían mismas asignaturas. La clase de historia fue entretenida, si bien siempre estaba Kikyo n ellas para ridiculizarlas en cuanto podía. Y ese día no iba a ser menos.

Bien, quien puede decirme algo sobre la batalla de las termopilas, ¿Higurashi? – dijo el profesor. Kagome se levanto y explico lo que sabía por encima, sin entrar en detalles ya que tampoco sabía gran cosa. Cuando termino, el profesor la mando sentar y la califico en su cuaderno. Kikyo aprovecho la ocasión de distracción del profesor para decir algo en voz baja

Higurashi, por qué no nos cuentas también la historia de la marihuana – dijo con malicia en la voz. Todos en la clase se rieron, a excepción de Sango y Kagome, a quienes iba dirigido el comentario.

Ya vale, señorita Taikun – dijo el profesor sin mucho ánimo ni ganas de ofensa, ya que el padre de Kikyo era importante en el instituto y mas valía no tenerlo en su contra.

Usted a callar, viejo – dijo la chica, mirando con ojos desafiantes al profesor, el cual solo pudo callar y seguir con la clase. Así era Kikyo, se creía la dueña del instituto y hacia lo que le daba la gana junto con sus amiguitas y novios que tenia por ahí.

Kagome y Sango pasaron del comentario de la chica y siguieron con sus cosas. Sango le escribió una nota a Kagome y esta la leyó en seguida.

"Esta tarde es la definitiva, ¿nerviosa?" Kagome escribió a continuación y le paso la nota a Sango de vuelta.

"Pues claro, pero es lo que estábamos esperando". Sango sonrió y guardo la nota para seguir hablando mas tarde.

Las clases siguieron su curso y llegó el descanso de media mañana. Sango y Kagome se sentaron en un banco de la cafetería a charlar mientras tomaban un café cada una, ya que no tenían ganas de nada más.

Vaya, otra vez viene Kikyo – dijo Kagome con pesadez, pues estaba más que harta de tener que soportar las burlas de la chica y sus amigas. Kikyo, al pasar por su parte, dejo caer un té para que cayera encima de Sango, pero la chica, más que acostumbrada, se movió justo a tiempo para no mancharse, cosa que enfureció a Kikyo y se alejo echando pestes contra cualquiera que se le acercara.

Menos mal que solo vino con las chicas y no también con el grupito de chicos que está detrás de ellas constantemente – dijo Kagome, guiñando un ojo a Sango por su rápida reacción.

Las clases terminaron y ambas salieron del instituto para ir a sus casas, y cuando llevaban poco camino, ya que vivían muy cerca y casi siempre se iban juntas, el móvil de Kagome sonó. La chica vio el nombre y descolgó rápidamente.

¡Hola! –

Hola Kag, ¿Cómo estás? –

Bien Kouga, ¿y tú? –

También, también. Hemos quedado en el bar a las 6 para un ensayo rápido y a las 7 comenzar, ¿de acuerdo? –

Claro, ahora se lo digo a Sango y nos vemos allí –

Ok. Un beso, ángel –

Adiós Kouga – dijo ella sonriendo y colgó.

¿Quién era? – pregunto Sango curiosa.

Era Kouga, para decirnos que tenemos que estar a las 6 en el bar para un ensayo, y que a las 7 comienza – dijo ella con excitación en los ojos al dar la noticia a su amiga.

Vaya… nunca pensé que llegara este día Kagome, estoy muy nerviosa – dijo Sango con algo de nervios en la voz.

Ya verás cómo nos sale todo bien, hemos ensayado mucho – dijo Kagome abrazando a su amiga – Además, piensa en la juerga que nos vamos a meter luego sabiendo que es viernes y que mañana no hay clase – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Ya ves… ¿te vendrás a mi casa a dormir? – pregunto Sango.

Claro, se lo diré a mi madre en cuanto llegue, y si no a Souta –

Ambas siguieron hablando hasta que llegaron a la zona donde se desviaban sus caminos. Quedaron en que Kagome iría a recoger a Sango a su casa a las 5'30, para así irse juntas para allá. Kagome llego a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su hermano y abrazarlo. Souta preguntó la razón de tanta efusividad y ella le conto lo que iba a pasar. Souta le devolvió el abrazo también muy contento.

¡Kagome! Vaya, ¡Es genial! Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, ¿puedo ir contigo? –

Claro Souta, como quieras – dijo ella mientras le regalaba un beso en la mejilla a su hermano mayor.

La tarde paso rápido y Kagome fue a recoger a su amiga con su ropa en una maleta. Souta insistió en llevarlas al bar y ya quedarse allí con ellas durante el ensayo y demás. Llegaron a casa de Sango, quien lucía muy nerviosa. Los tres salieron en el coche de Souta hasta llegar al bar "Excalibur", donde los esperaban los demás. Souta aparco y fueron al bar, donde fueron recibidos por Kouga.

¡Chicas! Los demás ya están dentro –

¿Llegamos tarde? – pregunto Kagome preocupada.

Que va, pero es que los demás se adelantaron – dijo el chico. Kouga era moreno, con el pelo castaño largo recogido en una coleta y los ojos del color del océano profundo. Ya iba vestido listo para la presentación, con sus jeans negros con algunas cadenas y camiseta negra con dibujos rojos. – Bueno, vamos a ensayar y ya luego os preparáis – dijo mientras las chicas entraban – ¡Sola Souta! – dijo saludando al hermano de Kagome, con quien hablo un poco. Llegaron a una sala donde estaban los demás, quienes las saludaron y fueron a ensayar.

El grupo allí reunido comenzó un ensayo que resulto ser muy positivo a expectativas de lo que ocurriría luego. Cuando pasaron una media hora afinando y ensayando, las chicas del grupo fueron a cambiarse.

¡Estoy muy nerviosa Kagome, Sango! – dijo una chica, que se encargaba del bajo.

Nosotras también Ayame, pero recuerda que es una gran oportunidad – dijo Kagome.

Las tres se vistieron para el espectáculo. Ayame era pelirroja de ojos verdes, por lo que se puso un vestido rojo y negro que constaba de falda suelta negra con trazas rojas y en la zona superior y del pecho fijo de color negro con algunos bordados. Sango, castaña, se puso una falda negra y blanca de varias capas y vuelo, y un corsé rojo con dibujos en negro. Y Kagome se puso una falda negra también suelta y un corsé negro y rojo, que acentuaban sus grandes ojos y piel blanca como la porcelana. Se maquillaron unas a otras, resaltando lo mejor de cada una, y todas con el pelo suelto y botas negras. Las tres salieron del vestuario hacia la sala de ensayos, donde recibieron silbidos de sus compañeros.

Vaya chicas, estáis guapísimas – dijo un joven de ojos azules oscuros y pelo negro, no muy largo pero recogido en una coleta baja.

Gracias Miroku – dijeron las tres a la vez. El chico se encargaba de la batería.

Kouga se acerco a Kagome y le dio un cumplido que la chica recibió con una sonrisa. Todos allí sabían que a Kouga le gustaba Kagome, pero ella no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos y habían hablado de ello, así que él era un amigo especial, pero un amigo.

Bueno chicos, es hora de que salgáis al escenario – dijo el dueño del bar.

Ya vamos – dijo Kouga, que era como el representante de los que estaban allí. – Bueno chicos, llego el momento que hemos esperado durante dos años. Este concurso de hoy entre grupos es muy importante, ya que si hoy ganamos, pasamos a la siguiente ronda. Quiero deciros que estoy muy contento con este grupo que hemos formado. Ayame, nuestra bajista, eres espectacular cuando sales en escena – la chica se sonrojo – Sango, con el teclado, no hay quien te gane cuando te esfuerzas en ti misma – la chica le sonrió y murmuro en voz baja un "gracias" – Miroku, nuestro casanova, con la percusión eres un maquina – dijo mientras chocaban palmas en el aire – Kagome, vocal, tu voz resuena como los ángeles – la chica se sonrojo mientras sonreía.

Y también estas tú, Kouga, guitarra y vocal, que nos diste ánimos antes, ahora y siempre – dijo Miroku mirando a su amigo. Souta miraba orgulloso a su hermana y los amigos de ella mientras iban camino de cumplir su sueño, les dio ánimos y fue al bar. – ¡Vamos allá chicos! – dijo Miroku mientras todos decían "¡SI!".

Ooooooooooo

Espero que sean buenos – dijo un chico de cabello plateado a otro que estaba a su lado.

Seguro que si Inuyasha, ya verás – dijo este.

No se Hojo, ya sabes que esta música no es lo mío… -

Vamos, callaros ya, que van a comenzar – dijo otro chico que iba con ellos, también con el cabello plateado y los ojos de color ámbar.

Ya, ya Sesshomaru, no te pongas así – dijo su hermano Inuyasha.

Buenas tardes – dijo el dueño del local por el micro, mientras todos los allí presentes aplaudían – Esta noche comenzamos con el concurso de nuevos grupos y tras mucho esperar, esta noche tenemos tres actuaciones con una canción cada una, y el ganador cantara en segunda ocasión. Y ya, sin más dilaciones, el primer grupo de la noche, ¡demos un aplauso a "Dark Passion Play"! – todo el mundo aplaudió, ya que había gente que ya había ido a ensayos y habían corrido la voz, para que fuera bastante gente allí.

El escenario se volvió oscuro sin luz, y la música empezaba a sonar, y con ello, empezaba el concierto.

**CONTINUARA**

Hola! Esto es una paranoia que se me acaba de ocurrir, no sé, me aburría y salió esto mientras escuchaba Nightwish, de quienes son las canciones que pondré en el fic si lo continuo porque guste… jejeje!!

Muchos besos!! Y dejen reviews!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

El escenario se volvió oscuro sin luz, y la música empezaba a sonar, y con ello, empezaba el concurso y el primer grupo. La música sonó y la voz de la cantante se alzo por encima de ella.

_Once I had a dream  
And this is it_

_Once there was a childs dream  
One night the clock struck twelve  
The window open wide  
Once there was a childs heart  
The age I learned to fly  
And took a step outside_

_Once I knew all the tales  
Its time to turn back time  
Follow the pale moonlight  
Once I wished for this night  
Faith brought me here  
Its time to cut the rope and fly_

_Fly to a dream  
Far across the sea  
All the burdens gone  
Open the chest once more  
Dark chest of wonders  
Seen through the eyes  
Of the one with pure heart  
Once so long ago_

_The one in the Big Blue is what the world stole from me  
This night will bring him back to me_

_Fly to a dream..._

La canción terminó, la voz de la cantante se apagó y el público aplaudió sin cesar al nuevo grupo que tocaba por primera vez allí, en aquel concurso que comenzaba esa noche. Los chicos saludaron mientras se iban para los camerinos a esperar que los otros dos grupos tocaran sus respectivas canciones. Estaban muy contentos con la actuación y les había quedado perfecta, pero aquel era un concurso en el que se votaba a través del público, y por muy contentos que estuvieran, si no gustaba no ganaban.

Entre el público había unos jóvenes que se habían quedado extasiados al ver aquel grupo que acababa de tocar.

Vaya voz la de la cantante – dijo Inuyasha.

Si, era perfecta… buena música y voz espectacular – contesto su hermano Sesshomaru.

Bueno, bueno, vamos a escuchar al resto de grupos, pero creo que yo votare a los primeros – dijo el otro acompañante, Hojo.

Yo también – dijo Sesshomaru mientras lo miraba.

En los vestuarios, los nervios eran palpables. Ninguno decía nada mientras escuchaban desde allí al resto de los participantes del grupo, que también eran muy buenos. Pensamientos negativos revoloteaban por las cabezas de los integrantes del grupo. Unos paseaban de un lado al otro de la habitación, otro miraban al infinito, otros escuchaban música en sus mp3… todos querían algo que hacer y ninguno sabia el que.

La música del tercer grupo termino y llegaría el momento de las votaciones. Los grupos participantes esperaban al lado del escenario sin mirar al público para no saber si había mucha gente que los votara o si eran pocos. El dueño del local se subió al escenario para empezar.

¡Buenas noches! – El público aplaudió al llegar el momento de votar – ha llegado el momento de decidir qué grupo pasara a la siguiente ronda del concurso de grupos "Shikon no Tama". Empezaremos del final al principio. Bien, votos para el grupo _"Shadows"_, el ultimo en tocar – unas manos se alzan en el publico – Bien, muy bien, votos para el grupo _"Eire"_ segundo en tocar – otras manos se alzan entre el público – Y votos para el grupo _"Dark Passion Play"_ primero en tocar – muchísimas manos se alzan en el publico, entre las que estaban Sesshomaru y su grupo y Souta, el hermano de Kagome – Bien, bien, creo que tenemos un claro ganador –

Los grupos escuchaban las palabras del dueño del local desde que empezó a nombrar grupos para las votaciones, y todos se notaban muy nerviosos. Eire era un grupo solo de chicas, que habían tocado muy bien también, y la cantante tenía muy buena voz, grupo de metal. Shadows, un grupo de integrantes solo masculinos, los cuales miraban mucho a Kagome, Sango y Ayame, era un grupo de rock duro, con voces buenas también. Así que así estaba la cosa, muy chunga.

Y el grupo ganador del primer día del concurso "Shikon no Tama" y que por consiguiente pasa a la siguiente ronda es… ¡"Dark Passion Play"! – el publico enloqueció y los chicos del grupo, se abrazaron mientras iban subiendo al escenario para volver a tocar. – Bueno, aquí los tenéis y volverán a cantar para vosotros, ¡enhorabuena! –

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que nos votaron, y ahora… ¡otra canción! – dijo Kouga por el micrófono, mientras todos se iban colocando para volver a tocar.

¡Bien! Menos mal que ganaron estos, ya tengo ganas de verlos en la siguiente ronda – dijo Sesshomaru, mientras lo le quitaba los ojos de encima a la cantante.

Pues avisa cuando será para venir contigo – contesto Inuyasha, también mirando a las chicas del grupo.

La música comenzó a sonar de nuevo y el ritmo se apoderó de los allí presentes, saltando y agitando los brazos a la vez que la música. La voz de la cantante volvió a surgir de la nada, dando lugar a una canción pegadiza, y con un ritmo acelerado. En esta canción también participaba Kouga, que era la segunda voz cantante.

_I wish I had__ an angel,  
For one moment of love, I wish I had your angel tonight_

_Deep into a dying day  
I took a step outside an innocent heart  
Prepare to hate me fall when I may  
This night will hurt you like n__ever before  
Old loves they die hard  
Old lies they die harder_

_  
I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
Your Virgin Mary undone  
Im in love with my lust  
Burning angel wings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight_

_Im going down so frail n cruel  
Drunken __disguise changes all the rules  
Old loves they die hard  
Old lies they die harder_

_I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
Your Virgin Mary undone  
Im in love with my lust  
Burning angel wings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight_

_Greatest thrill  
Not to kill  
But to have the prize of the night  
Hypocrite  
Wannabe friend  
13th disciple who betrayed me for nothing!_

_Last dance, first kiss  
Your touch my bliss  
Beauty always comes with dark thoughts_

_sighing and laughter _

_I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
Your Virgin Mary undone  
Im in love with my lust  
Burning angel wings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight_

_x4 __  
I wish I had an angel..._

La canción terminó y la música cesó, dando lugar a un mar de aplausos por parte del público. Los integrantes del grupo saludaron y se retiraron del escenario, dispuestos a celebrar el pase a la siguiente ronda por todo lo alto, alcohol y baile de por medio. Decidieron que ya que estaban en un bar que les gustaba mucho, se quedarían allí a festejar.

Fueron a los vestuarios a celebrarlo un momento ellos solos, y llegaron dándose abrazos y felicitaciones, comentando las actuaciones. Luego los chicos se cambiaron, pero ellas decidieron quedarse tal como estaban, ya que luego se cambiarían para irse a sus respectivas casas. Salieron del vestuario y se les acerco el dueño del club.

Vaya, ¡aquí estáis! Enhorabuena por vuestra victoria chicos, lo habéis echo de fabula –

Gracias Myoga, estábamos muy nerviosos – dijo Kouga, saludando al dueño, ya que eran viejos conocidos.

Nada, nada, que habéis triunfado. Venga, os llevo a la zona VIP (una sala aparte, no era gran cosa, jajaja XD), y allí pedís lo que queráis – dijo mientras los guiaba hacia la sala, donde también estaban los otros grupos, quienes los felicitaron al entrar e iniciaron conversaciones con ellos mientras tomaban algo.

Mientras tanto, en el bar, ya había terminado el concurso, pero el ambiente era perfecto, buena música y mucha gente. Sesshomaru, quien se estaba quitando de encima a una chica que se le estaba insinuando en ese momento, Inuyasha y Hojo estaban tomando algo cuando vieron a un conocido.

¡Myoga! – grito Sesshomaru.

Vaya, vaya, mirad a quien tenemos aquí… ¿habéis visto el concurso? –

Si, ha estado muy bien, pero sobre todo el primer grupo –

Ya ves, las chicas estaban buenísimas, y la cantante tenía una voz espectacular – dijo Inuyasha.

Tu siempre pensando en lo mismo – dijo Sesshomaru, aunque estaba algo molesto, porque él también se había fijado en la cantante, y no soportaba que su hermano se fijara en las mismas cosas o personas que él.

Ya, llevan tocando un par de años, el tiempo que llevan juntos, pero decidme… ¿os gustaría conocer a los grupos que han tocado hoy? – dijo Myoga, sabiendo ya la respuesta de antemano, por algo los conocía muy bien.

¡Sí! – dijeron los tres a la vez, emocionados.

La verdad es que los tres grupos han sido geniales, pero el primero el que mas – dijo Hojo, intentando parecer desde un punto de vista objetivo. Mientras, iban caminando hacia la sala VIP donde estaban reunidos los grupos.

Oooooooooooooooo

Sango, Ayame, ahora vuelvo, que Souta se va y voy a acompañarlo a la puerta, que también me quiere decir algo – dijo la chica mientras señalaba con el pulgar hacia su hermano, el cual estaba en la salida de la zona VIP.

Claro Kagome, ¡pero vuelve después! – dijo Sango, mientras Ayame asentía por detrás.

¡Claro! – dijo la chica mientras salía con su hermano hacia la puerta del local. Allí estuvieron hablando un rato de la actuación y más cosas, hasta que Souta miro a su hermana y le dijo algo que hizo que a la chica casi le salieran lagrimas.

Kagome, estoy muy orgulloso de ti – Kagome apenas podía creer lo que oía de su hermano – Has perseguido tu sueño durante tantos años y te has esforzado, y ahora mírate, posees una voz angelical y potente y tienes un grupo que estáis muy unidos –

¡Gracias Souta! – dijo ella mientras abrazaba a su hermano para agradecérselo. Después, Souta le dio un beso en la cabeza y se despidió de ella, recordándole que mañana era sábado y que no se preocupara de llegar tarde a casa, que si quería se podía quedar todo el día en casa de Sango, la cual vivía sola.

Volvió al local y entro a la zona VIP, donde ya la esperaban Sango y Ayame para bailar un poco las tres juntas, dejando a los chicos de lado. Bailaron un rato y luego fueron a la barra de la zona VIP para pedir una ronda de chupitos junto a sus compañeros de grupo. Desde allí vio a Myoga, dueño del local y conocido, que traía a unos chicos con él.

Sango, mira quien viene que Myoga – le dijo la chica a su amiga.

¿Qué?... vaya, ¡si que están bien! – dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Kagome y Ayame se unía en la mirada hacia los tres chicos, de los cuales dos tenían el cabello plateado.

¿Bien? Están para mojar pan y repetir – dijo Ayame, mientras las otras dos se reían por el comentario de la pelirroja. Las tres reían cuando los chicos de su grupo se les acercaron.

¿Qué les hace tanta gracia? – pregunto Miroku mirando a Sango, quien le gustaba desde hace tiempo y el sentimiento era mutuo, aunque ninguno supiera el del otro.

Nada Miroku, nada – dijo Sango ruborizándose levemente, cosa que no noto el chico debido a las luces de la sala.

Sango, ¿quieres bailar? – dijo mientras le tendía una mano. Sango asintió algo cortada, y mientras Miroku tiraba levemente de ella para la pista, la chica miró a sus amigas, las cuales le hacían señas y guiños con la mano, en señal de "a por él". A su vez, Kouga se acercó a Kagome.

Kag, ¿quieres bailar? – dijo él mientras la miraba. Kagome lo miró y luego a Ayame, la cual estaba muy triste de repente. Estaba enamorada de Kouga y solo las chicas lo sabían, así que Kagome pensó en algo para juntarlos.

Mejor me termino esta copa, Kouga, pero… ¿Por qué no sacas Ayame? Antes me ha comentado que tenía ganas de bailar – dijo ella con una sonrisa. Kouga miro a Ayame y le pregunto si bailaba, a lo que la chica respondió con un "sí" del tirón. Cuando se iban para la pista, Ayame miro a Kagome y dijo, sin pronunciar palabras, un "gracias" a lo que la chica respondió con una sonrisa y alzando su copa hacia ella.

Y allí estaba ella, terminando la copa que tenía entre las manos y mirando a la pista de baile, con ganas de bailar aunque hubiera rechazado la propuesta de Kouga. Miro de nuevo hacia Myoga, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte. Lo buscó por toda la sala, y no lo encontraba, cuando de repente, al girarse, choco contra alguien.

Ups, perdona – dijo ella a modo de disculpa. No pudo seguir hablando ya que se había quedado mirando fijamente el par de ojos ámbares que estaban delante de ella. El chico también tenía la mirada fija en ella.

No pasa nada – dijo con una sonrisa que derretiría el polo norte – También estaba despistado.

¡Sesshomaru! – Dijo una voz detrás del chico, era Myoga – Vaya, hasta que te encuentro, tu hermano te estaba buscando… vaya, veo que has conocido a Kagome Higurashi – dijo Myoga mirando a la chica.

Si, acabo de chocar con ella – dijo Sesshomaru.

Bueno, pues te la presento formalmente – dijo Myoga mientras los miraba a ambos – Kagome, este es Sesshomaru Taisho, Sesshomaru, la señorita Kagome Higurashi – dijo mientras decía sus nombres.

Un placer – dijo ella mientras sonreía.

El placer es mío – dijo Sesshomaru mientras cogía una de las manos de Kagome y le daba un beso – Myoga, dile a mi hermano que luego lo busco, que ahora estoy ocupado – dijo mientras miraba fijamente a la chica, la cual se sonrojo.

De acuerdo, hasta luego – les dijo y se fue. Los dejo allí solos, a dos que se acababan de conocer.

Señorita, ¿gusta de tomar algo? – dijo él, mientras ella miraba su copa vacía y asentía con la cabeza.

"Va a ser una noche larga", pensó Kagome para si misma.

**C O N T I N U A R A**

Hola!! Uff, ma costado elegir las canciones del fic. Ambas son del grupo Nightwish, y se llaman "Dark chest of Wonders" y "Wish I had an angel", por si quieren bucarlas y escucharlas, para ver que tocaron en el concurso. Espero que les guste el capitulo!!

**Darkness:** hola!! Ya a mi tampoco me cae bien Kikio, pero que se le va a hacer, jejeje!! Si, es el nuevo cd de Nightwish, es que me gusta mucho el grupo jeje! Me alegro de que te guste el fic, espero seguir viéndote por aquí!

**NaoKa**: hola!! Me alegro de que te gustara el capi! A mi también me encanta esta pareja, no puedo evitarlo, jejeje!! Espero seguir sabiendo de ti!

**Lady Palas**: hola!! Se aceptan todo tipo de criticas, así que tendre en cuenta las tuyas y espero mejorar los capis, gracias por tu review y critica.

**Ladymary**: holaa! Me alegra verte por aquí! Lo de la imaginación… weno, va por días, jeje! Me alegro de que te guste el capi, y la canción que mencionas, ahora la escuchare pa ver si la pongo, ya que el grupo del fic es las bien gothic, metal… y cosas así, pero todo vale! Espero que sigas leyendo también este fic! Y viéndote por aquí, por supuesto!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y muchos besoss!! Y quienes no dejen reviews… mojarse! Que se aceptan todo tipo de criticas!

Besoss!!

XtinaOdss

**Nota autora**: Me acabo de dar cuenta de que en el capi anterior menciono que Kagome le dirá una cosa a su madre o si no a Souta, y antes puse que no tenían padres… ¡_Gome-ne_! No tienen padres, son huérfanos, ¿ok?

Ya si no les molesto mas!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

Sesshomaru fue con Kagome hasta la barra del bar, para pedir algo de beber mientras charlaban de varias cosas. El joven se interesó en que ella fue la cantante del grupo, y le dijo que le había gustado mucho la actuación, cosa que ella agradeció. Al poco de llevar hablando llegaron Miroku y Sango, y la chica se los presentó.

Sesshomaru, estos son Miroku y Sango, también del grupo – dijo mientras los presentaba. Se saludaron entre ellos y los recién llegados pidieron también algo para beber.

Kagome, deberías ir a bailar, el ambiente es muy bueno – dijo Sango a su amiga.

No se Sango… -

¡Oh vamos! Sesshomaru – dijo mirando al recién descubierto amigo – Sácala a bailar, a lo mejor contigo se anima – dijo ella con picardía.

Por mi es un placer – contesto Sesshomaru, quien se giro para mirar a Kagome - ¿Bailamos? – dijo a la chica con una sonrisa arrebatadoramente seductora. La chica no pudo resistirse.

Está bien – dijo ella mirándolo con una sonrisa – Sango, guárdame la bebida, anda – dijo a su amiga en un susurro.

Claro, ahora nos pillamos una mesa, tu vete a disfrutar – contesto Sango con una sonrisa, mirando a Sesshomaru, el cual hablaba un momento con Miroku.

Qué cosas dices Sango – dijo Kagome algo sonrojada.

Ahora me vas a negar que está muy bueno – dijo Sango, interrogando a Kagome con la mirada.

… Esta muy bien – confeso la chica – Y es muy simpático –

Pues entonces hale, a bailar – dijo dándole un pequeño empujón a Kagome en dirección a los chicos, donde ambas llegaron al momento. Miroku y Sango desaparecieron de repente hacia una mesita libre, dejándolos solos en ese momento.

¿Lista? – dijo él alzando la mano, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando tú quieras – dijo ella sonriendo mientras el cogía la mano e iban hacia la pista. De camino se cruzaron con Kouga y Ayame, pero Kagome no los vio bien, y fueron a la mesa con sango y Miroku. Ayame fue un momento al baño, dejando a Kouga con los otros dos.

¿Con quién va Kagome? – pregunto Kouga algo celoso de que la chica fuera a bailar con alguien que no conocía, en lugar de con él.

Un chico que le ha presentado Myoga antes – dijo Sango sin preocuparse por su amiga.

¿Y crees que será bueno dejarla sola con ese tipo? – dijo algo enojado, aunque intento que no se notara.

Si, Miroku y yo lo hemos conocido y es buena gente, ¿verdad Miroku? – pregunto la chica al joven que en ese momento bebía de su copa.

Si, es buena persona – contesto él.

Y eso lo sabes de dos minutos hablando con él, ¿no? –

Vamos Kouga, no te pongas celoso. Que nosotros sepamos, Kagome y tu sois solo amigos, así que no te pongas como si estuvieras perdiendo a tu chica o algo así – dijo Miroku algo enojado por la actitud de Kouga – Mas bien, disfruta de la fiesta y de Ayame, que se acerca por allí – dijo Miroku señalando entre la multitud.

¿De Ayame? – pregunto Kouga sin comprender al ver como se acercaba la chica, la cual tenía una sonrisa en la cara tras haber bailado con Kouga gracias a Kagome.

Mientras tanto, Kagome y Sesshomaru iban hacia la pista de baile. Lo bueno de aquel local era que ponían música de todos los tipos, aparte del concurso que se llevaba a cabo, y en ese momento empezaba una canción con mucho ritmo. Sesshomaru la guio hasta la pista cogidos de la mano todo el tiempo, y empezaron a moverse a medida que avanzaba la canción.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dream  
Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive_

_'Cause everytime we touch  
I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss  
I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side_

_'Cause everytime we touch  
I feel this static  
And everytime we kiss  
I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life_

La música hacia que sus cuerpos se movieran al compás de esta, pegándose y separándose a medida que avanzaba la canción. Tenía mucho ritmo y era muy buena. Desde la mesa, Miroku, Sango y compañía los miraban, mientras las chicas se miraban sonriendo, pensando en su amiga y el recién conocido. Kouga los miraba con algo de celos, pero intentaba disimular para no fastidiar en buen ambiente que había en ese momento.

Por otro lado, Inuyasha y Hojo conversaban con Myoga, mientras este les decía que Sesshomaru estaba bailando en ese momento con una chica que había conocido. Inuyasha miró hacia la pista de baile y allí lo vio, bailando junto con la cantante del grupo que había ganado en el concurso ese día. Sintió algo de celos, ya que la chica le había gustado, y se dijo a si mismo que esto no quedaría así, que él también la conocería y bailaría con ella, costara lo que costara.

_Your arms are my castle  
Your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times  
We've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall_

_'Cause everytime we touch  
I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss  
I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side_

_'Cause everytime we touch  
I feel this static  
And everytime we kiss  
I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life_

Sesshomaru y Kagome bailaban, ajenos al mundo que los rodeaba en ese momento, mientras se miraban a los ojos casi todo el tiempo. Kagome se perdía en aquellos ojos ámbares del chico, mientras él miraba con intensidad los ojos marrones de la chica. La música seguía, y ellos se movían al compás, siguiendo el ritmo y rozando sus cuerpos en algunos momentos. En algunas ocasiones, alguien trataba de meterse en medio de la pareja, pero esta se pegaba mas inconscientemente y no dejaba que nadie se acercara a donde bailaban ellos. Sus rostros se pegaban cada vez más a medida que avanzaban la canción y los movimientos. Pero no llegaron sus labios a rozarse.

_'Cause everytime we touch  
I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss  
I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side._

La canción termino, y ellos se unieron al aplauso de todos los que bailaron en aquel momento. Después fueron a la mesa donde estaban los demás, y Kagome le presento al resto de los componentes del grupo, Ayame y Kouga, aunque al último no le hizo mucha gracia que se lo presentaran.

Estuvieron un rato hablando todos, mientras conocían más al chico que había bailado con Kagome. Llevaban ya un rato cuando Sesshomaru se disculpo con todos diciendo que debía buscar a sus acompañantes, ya que los había dejado un poco de lado, y que los traería para presentárselos. Se fue dejando al grupo charlando de diversas cosas mientras bebían. Los chicos fueron a pedir algo mas, ya que se habían quedado sin nada, y dejaron a las chicas sentadas en la mesa mientras hablaban de Sesshomaru.

Enhorabuena Kagome, es muy guapo – dijo Ayame con una sonrisa.

¿De qué hablas Ayame? –

Como que de qué… ¡pues de Sesshomaru! – Dijo ella riendo – Vamos Kagome, no ha parado de mirarte en todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí, ¿verdad Sango? –

Es verdad Kagome, además, os lo pasasteis muy bien bailando, ¿no? – dijo ella con un guiño.

La verdad es que si – confeso Kagome con una sonrisa y un sonrojo.

¿Ves? Aprovecha la oportunidad nena, que un tío así no se ve todos los días – dijo Sango mientras le cogía la mano a su amiga.

Al principio parecía un poco frio, pero luego estaba más animado – dijo Ayame en un comentario sobre él.

Las tres siguieron hablando de él hasta que llegaron los chicos, ya que ese era un tema de ellas y nadie más. La noche estaba yendo sobre ruedas, ya que habían logrado tocar para el concurso y habían ganado ese día, aunque aún quedaba mucho camino por delante, pero querían ganar, ya que el premio ganador era un contrato para un disco, y ya luego, si funcionaba el grupo, seguir con más.

Mientras, en otro lado de la fiesta, Sesshomaru buscaba a sus amigos. Los encontró en la barra hablando y bebiendo algo. Allí estaban Inuyasha y Hojo, quienes seguían hablando con Myoga. Sesshomaru se acerco y Myoga, al ver que por fin lo encontraban, se iba para atender a otras personas que allí se encontraban.

Hasta que apareces… ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto Inuyasha a su hermano, aunque sabía que había estado bailando con aquella chica, quería saber si se lo diría.

He estado con una chica que he conocido por casualidad y sus amigos – dijo Sesshomaru, con tranquilidad.

¿A si? Y quien es la chica en cuestión – pregunto Hojo con curiosidad.

A eso venia, por si queríais conocerlos y estar con más gente – dijo Sesshomaru, mientras los miraba.

Claro, mientras más gente nueva conozcamos, mejor – dijo Inuyasha.

Así, Sesshomaru los condujo hacia donde estaba el grupo que había conocido y lo presento a los demás. Inuyasha y Hojo se quedaron de piedra cuando vieron de quienes se trataban y les felicitaron por el triunfo, cosa que los demás agradecieron. Estuvieron hablando un rato, sobre muchas cosas, hasta que la música cambió a una más lenta. Kouga y Ayame fueron a bailar, ya que Kagome le dijo a su amiga que se lanzara y le pidiera a Kouga bailar ese tema bien pegaditos. Inuyasha pensó que era su oportunidad de entrarle a la cantante, ya que Sesshomaru había ido un momento a hablar por teléfono, así que se acerco a ella.

Hey Kagome, ¿quieres bailar? – dijo con una sonrisa, convencido de que aceptaría su propuesta.

No gracias Inuyasha, estoy algo cansada y quiero salir un momento a tomar algo de fresco, ¿me acompañas, Sango? – dijo mirando a su amiga, la cual la miró extrañada y asintió con la cabeza. Cuando Kagome se ponía así, e porque había algo que contar.

Las chicas salieron dejando a Miroku, Hojo e Inuyasha algo extrañados, pero estos siguieron hablando de sus cosas. Al poco llego Sesshomaru, diciéndole a su hermano que quien había llamado era Kagura, su prima, para saber donde estaban y que se pasaría por allí luego. Pregunto dónde estaban los demás y ellos le explicaron.

Ya fuera, Kagome se preparo para contarle a Sango que le pasaba.

Kagome, ¿Qué pasa? Porque siempre que te pones así es por algo – dijo ella algo preocupada.

¿No te diste cuenta, Sango? Inuyasha va a nuestro instituto y tiene nuestra edad – Sango casi se cae al suelo de la impresión – Es de los que siguen a Kikyo como perritos falderos, y creo que se lio con ella alguna vez –

Ostias, verdad, ya decía yo que su cara me sonaba de algo – dijo Sango muy seria.

Por eso mismo le he rechazado, no pensaba bailar con él – dijo Kagome también seria. Ambas amigas se miraron y se empezaron a reír muchísimo, pensando en lo que iba a ocurrir cuando volvieran a clase y se lo encontraran.

Lo que no se es como no nos ha reconocido – dijo Sango mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas provocadas por la risa.

Bueno, como no estamos con el uniforme, supongo que por eso. Pero ya verás si nos reconoce en clase – dijo ella guiñándole el ojo.

Jaja, si, será muy bueno verle la cara a Kikyo y a Inuyasha en ese momento – contesto Sango.

Si bueno, creo que era mejor que entremos, no quiero hacerles esperar –

A todos o… a alguien en especial – dijo Sango mirando a su amiga. Kagome la miro con los ojos abiertos y un sonrojo en su cara. – Ahora me negaras que Sesshomaru no te gusta –

… me has pillado… - confeso Kagome, mientras Sango decía "¡SI!" – Si que me gusta, pero aún es pronto para decir más cosas, ya que yo no sé qué piensa él de mi –

Seguro que algo bueno – contesto su amiga – Bueno, entremos –

Las dos entraron de nuevo en el local y fueron a la sala VIP. Por el camino vieron a Myoga, quien las saludo y se fue a seguir atendiendo a más gente. Llegaron a su grupo y Ayame les dijo que la acompañaran al baño un momento. Allí les conto que Kouga le había dicho que si al día siguiente le apetecía quedar con él para dar una vuelta. Ambas chicas la felicitaron y le preguntaron más cosas. Al cabo de un rato se fueron de nuevo a su grupo, y vieron una nueva incorporación. Sesshomaru les presento a su prima, Kagura, quien resulto ser una chica muy guapa y simpática, con la que hicieron buenas migas casi al instante.

La noche llegaba a su fin, y el momento de irse también. La bebía había conseguido que ninguno de los de allí pudiera irse andando a sus casas, así que se pidieron unos taxis. Kouga y Ayame, acompañados por Inuyasha, Hojo y Kagura, se fueron en un taxi, mientras Miroku, Sango, Kagome y Sesshomaru se fueron andando a duras penas, ya que Sango vivía cerca de allí y los chicos las acompañaban para que ellas no fueran solas.

Llegaron a la casa y Miroku se despidió se Sango, como siempre muy seductor. Mientras Sesshomaru terminaba de hablar con Kagome.

Ha sido un placer conocerte Kagome – dijo él con una sonrisa, y ella se sonrojó.

El placer ha sido mío – dijo ella.

Me gustaría volver a verte, ¿Qué me dices? –

Claro, a mí también me encantaría verte de nuevo –

Se intercambiaron los números de teléfono y se despidieron. Sesshomaru le dio un beso a Kagome en la mejilla, aunque muy cerca de los labios de la chica, mientras Kagome se sonrojaba violentamente. Él le dedico una sonrisa y le dijo un "nos vemos", cosa que ella respondió con un "claro, llámame". Miroku se despidió de Sango y los chicos se fueron a coger un taxi para que los llevara. Sango y Kagome entraron en la casa. Se cambiaron y se pusieron el pijama, que en el caso de Kagome era una camiseta muy grande de su hermano, y fueron a dormirse a la habitación de Sango.

Había sido una noche muy larga.

C O N T I N U A R A

Hola!! Como están! Espero que bien. Siento mucho el haber tardado algo en escribir, pero no me salía la historia, y hoy de repente, he tenido una iluminación y salió sola, junto con nuevos pensamientos para ver que mas puedo poner mas adelante, jejeje!!

**Lady of Souls**: holaa!! Me alegro de que te guste la historia. Opino que la pareja es la mejor, y Nightwish… buenooooo, me encantan, así que veras mas canciones, y de otros grupos muy buenos también! Espero seguir viéndote por aquí!

**Ladymary**: holaa!! Claro que tenían que ganar ellos, jajaja!! Las canciones que puse eran muy buenas, recomiendo que las escuches! Inuyasha… bueno, ya veras mas adelante, jajaja!! Como en el otro fic no puse a Hojo, pues pensé en meterlo aquí en plan secundario, jeje! Espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios!!

**Laetus**: holaa!! Claro, yo siempre me auto promociono, jaja!! A kikyo… bueno, no me cae mu bien y aquí la he puesto de mala, jaja!! No se si durara mucho la buena relación de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, de momento están de buenas, pero quien sabe que mas puede pasar. Te recomiendo que escuches el grupo Nightwish, son muy buenos! Espero que te guste la continuación y que me sigas dejando reviews!!

**NaoKa**: holaa!! Aquí traigo la continuación, siento la demora. Niña, estudia! Jajaja!! Yo estoy igual que tu, que no me pongo a estudiar vamos! Ya tendrán problemas, no te preocupes, jajaja!! Espero que te guste este capi y me gustaría seguir leyendo tus comentarios!!

**Yela:** holaa!! Me alegro de que te guste el fic! Espero seguir viendo mas comentarios tuyos y que la continuación sea de tu agrado!

Bueno, espero que les guste el capitulo y espero no tardar mucho en seguirlooo!!

Muchos besoss!!

XtinaOdss


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:**

Kagome despertó cuando ya eran las tres de la tarde, con algo de dolor de cabeza por la resaca de la noche anterior. Tumbada en la cama, recordaba todo lo ocurrido y un sonrojo se apoderaba de ella cuando pensaba en cierto chico de cabellos plateados con el que había bailado. Sango no estaba en la cama de al lado, por lo que supuso que se había levantado ya. Tras estar tumbada un rato, decidió que ya era hora de levantarse y ver donde estaba Sango, y de paso comer algo, ya que estaba muerta de hambre. La encontró en la cocina, mientras se tomaba unos huevos revueltos.

Hola Sango – dijo ella mientras bostezaba.

Buenas Kagome – contesto su amiga. Ella también tenía síntomas de resaca y cansancio en su cara. - ¿Cómo has dormido? –

Bien, aunque ahora me arrepiento de haber bebido tanto ayer – dijo ella con un intento de sonrisa.

Jaja, yo también, ¿quieres comer unos huevos? –

Si, está bien, mientras voy a darme una ducha, ¿vale? – dijo ella, a la vez que su amiga le asentía con la cabeza y se iba a prepararle algo a ella.

Kagome fue al baño y se quito la ropa. Se metió en la ducha y dejó que el agua recorriera su cuerpo lentamente mientras ella se relajaba. Estaba muy cansada, y ese día pensaba descansar todo lo que pudiera. Por suerte, su trabajo no incluía todos los fines de semana, solo algunos, y este no tenía que trabajar. Sango y ella curraban en una cafetería todas las tardes de lunes a jueves, y los viernes y fines de semana que eran festivos, y gracias a dios esta vez era un fin de semana normal y corriente.

Termino de ducharse y salió del baño para cambiarse. Se puso unos pantalones largos sueltos y una camiseta suelta también. Salió del cuarto y fue a la cocina para estar con Sango. Vio allí su comida, pero no a su amiga. Oyó voces en la entrada y fue a ver qué pasaba, ya que escuchaba a su amiga algo alterada. Llego y vio a la dueña de la casa hablando con Sango y disculpándose con ella. Se fue y dejo a Sango allí, llorando, por lo que Kagome cerró la puerta y fue con Sango.

Sango, ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto preocupada, ya que su amiga se veía mal.

Kagome… me… me quede sin casa… - dijo con voz entrecortada.

¿Cómo? Ven, vamos al salón y te tomas algo para calmarte, y de paso me cuentas que te pasa – dijo Kagome mientras la ayudaba a levantarse y la acompañaba a su amiga al salón. La dejó sentada en el sofá y fue a la cocina a por una tila para su amiga. La preparo y se la llevó.

Gra…gracias Kagome – dijo ella, aun con sollozos. Bebió un poco de la bebida que Kagome le había llevado.

No es nada, y ahora cuéntame que pasa – dijo ella, con voz suave para tranquilizarla.

Como sabes, vivo de alquiler con el sueldo de la cafetería – comenzó ella – No tengo familia cercana, solo esta Kohaku, pero mi hermano es militar y hace dos años que no sé nada de él, así que vivo sola – gruesas lágrimas empezaron a salir - . La señora Nakota me pedía poco por el alquiler, pero resulta que ahora el dueño de mi bloque de pisos va a venderlo a una compañía que quiere construir aquí, y ha venido a decirme que tiene que vender el piso – empezaba a faltarle la voz – Y… y yo ahora… tengo que irme en dos semanas… y no sé dónde voy a vivir… - no pudo seguir, ya que la voz se le quebró completamente y empezó a llorar a lágrima viva.

Kagome había escuchado todos sin interrumpirla en ningún momento ni soltarle la mano que le había cogido al principio. Ahora abrazaba a su amiga, que lloraba sin poder parar, mientras pensaba en algo rápido. Y de pronto, una idea se le pasó por la cabeza, como una iluminación. Se separó de Sango y fue a por su teléfono móvil. Llamó a su hermano y le contó lo sucedido y su idea. A Souta le parecía bien, así que Kagome regresó junto a Sango, que la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y con agua en sus mejillas.

Ya Sango, no llores mas – dijo Kagome mientras le secaba las mejillas con suavidad – No es para tanto – Sango iba a interrumpirla, pero Kagome le puso un dedo en la boca para callarla – Lo único que tienes que hacer es venir a vivir conmigo – dijo con una sonrisa.

¿Cómo? – dijo Sango, muy sorprendida.

Que te vengas a vivir conmigo. Es muy fácil, llevamos todas tus cosas a mi casa y vienes a vivir allí –

Pero Kagome, no quiero ser una molestia… -

No eres una molestia. Es más, a Souta le gusta la idea de que viva con alguien mientras él está en la residencia de estudiantes cuando está en la universidad, dice que está más tranquilo sabiendo que no estoy sola –

Sango miraba a su amiga con expectación, y de pronto, la idea le gustaba. Sus labios se formaron en una sonrisa, contagiada por la de su amiga y la abrazó muy fuerte.

¡Kagome! Muchas gracias. Prometo que colaborare con todo lo que pueda y los gastos de la casa a medias – dijo ella mientras abrazaba a su amiga muy fuerte.

Ya hablaremos de eso, y no te preocupes mas, ¿vale? – contestó Kagome.

Si, ¡gracias Kagome!, ya sabes que te quiero un montón, ¿verdad? – dijo con una sonrisa.

Claro que sí, lo mismo que yo a ti – respondió Kagome.

Kagome comió lo que Sango le había preparado antes y empezaron a empaquetar todas las cosas de la chica. La casera, al saber que tendría un lugar al que ir, se alegro mucho y las ayudo en todo lo que pudo, trayéndoles cajas y ayudándolas a empaquetar todas las cosas de la chica. También le dijo que se llevara lo que quisiera de la casa, que de todas formas a ella no le hacía falta, así que le llevaron algunos muebles que pondrían en el salón de Kagome y en la habitación que iba a usar Sango.

En ese día, empaquetaron entre las tres todas las cosas de la chica _(que rapidez, ¿eh? XD)_, y gracias a un amigo de la señora Nakota, el día siguiente podrían llevar los muebles a la casa de Kagome, ya que Souta vino en su coche para llevarse todo lo que pudiera en ese día, ya que al día siguiente tendría que irse para la residencia.

Tras despedirse de la señora Nakota, quedando con ella al día siguiente para trasladar las cosas restantes, fueron a casa de Kagome, que ahora también seria de Sango. Allí las recibió Souta, el cual estaba muy contento de que su hermana no fuera a estar sola cuando él no estuviera por sus estudios. Cenaron pizza que encargo Souta para que llegara cuando ellas ya estuvieran allí. Luego, el hermano de Kagome se fue a su cuarto para terminar de hacer sus maletas mientras las chicas iban al salón a ver la tele un rato mientras descansaban de aquel día tan ajetreado. Se pusieron a ver una peli de miedo, y justo en el momento clímax de la historia, sonó el móvil de Kagome, haciendo que ambas gritaran por el susto. Kagome fue a cogerlo y vio que era un mensaje.

"_Hola preciosa, ¿Cómo estás? Espero que la resaca no sea fuerte. Me muero de ganas de volver a verte, espero que sea pronto nuestro próximo encuentro, buenas noches guapa. Sesshomaru"_

A Kagome casi se le para el corazón cuando vio el mensaje, y un sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas. Sango dejó de ver la película para ver a su amiga y ver su cara colorada. Así que preguntó que quien le enviaba el mensaje.

Es de Sesshomaru – dijo ella, roja como un tomate.

Jajaja, ¡ya sabía yo que le gustaste! – Dijo Sango mientras iba con su amiga y leía el mensaje por encima de su hombro – Vaya… así que quiere quedar. Supongo que le contestaras ahora algo, ¿no? –

Sí, pero no voy a quedar con él este fin de semana, quiero ayudarte y terminar de instalarte aquí – dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su amiga.

Lo siento Kagome – dijo esta con algo de tristeza por su amiga.

No te preocupes, me hace mucha ilusión que vivas aquí, en serio – contesto Kagome con una sonrisa. Y así le contestó el mensaje.

"_Hola, la resaca fue algo fuerte, pero llevadera, ¿y la tuya? Yo también tengo ganas de quedar, pero ahora no puedo, tengo que ayudar a Sango con algunas cosas. Ya te aviso, ¿vale? Muchos besos."_

Le envió el mensaje y fue con Sango. La película ya no tenía mucho interés, ya que lo de más miedo había pasado, así que se pusieron a hablar un poco sentadas en el sofá. La noche se hizo más profunda y llegó el momento de irse a dormir, para al día siguiente poder ir a la casa de Sango a recoger lo que quedaba, además de que Souta se iría y quería despedirse de él, así que cada una se fue a su cuarto para descansar y levantarse temprano, tal y como habían quedado.

Kagome se puso la camiseta que usaba para dormir, y se metió en la cama. Se puso a pensar en todo lo ocurrido en aquel día, como habían comenzado mal y habían terminado de una manera muy buena. Ahora vivía con Sango, cosa que la hacía muy feliz, ya que la quería mucho y no soportaría que no tuviera un techo decente. De pronto, su móvil sonó, un nuevo mensaje, de Sesshomaru nuevamente.

"_Esperaré impaciente tu aviso… y ojalá pudieras darme esos besos de verdad."_

Kagome sonreía feliz cuando lo leyó. Sesshomaru le atraía, pero no quería precipitarse, así que pensó que era mejor ir poco a poco, tanteando el terreno. Y en esos pensamientos, se durmió.

**En la mañana del domingo**

Kagome abrió los ojos con el sonido del despertador que ella había puesto la noche anterior, para levantarse pronto y terminar de arreglar todas las cosas de Sango. Se ducho y se puso unos vaqueros rotos y una camiseta de tirantas negra. Bajo a desayunar y ya estaba allí Sango, tomando unos cereales. Al rato bajó Souta, y les dijo que esperaría a que trajeran las cosas para luego irse para la residencia.

Sango y Kagome fueron hacia la que iba a ser la antigua casa de la primera. Allí las recibió la señora Nakota, tan simpática como siempre. Les dijo que en media hora llegaba su amigo para llevar las cosas que Sango quisiera. Mientras esperaban, ella les invito a tomar algo en una cafetería cercana, mientras les decía que estaba más tranquila desde que sabía que Sango tenía un sitio al que ir.

El amigo de la señora Nakota llegó y cargaron en una furgoneta las cosas que Sango se llevaría para que la dueña de la casa no las tirara. Subieron a la furgoneta y se despidieron de la señora Nakota. Llegaron a la casa y allí las recibió Souta, quien las ayudó a bajar las cosas y colocarlas en la casa. Después llego el momento de despedirse del chico.

Souta, mándame un mensaje cuando llegues, ¿ok? – dijo Kagome algo triste porque su hermano se iba.

Claro que si peque, cuando llegue os aviso – dijo él mientras abrazaba a su hermana y a la amiga de esta. – Me quedo contento de saber que no estarás sola – dijo mirando a Sango, quien también sentía algo de pena por la partida de él, ya que lo quería como a un hermano mayor.

Ambas se despidieron del chico y empezaron su vida como compañeras de piso. No tenían planes para ese día, así que pensaron en llamar a alguien para tomar algo en la hora del almuerzo. Iban a llamar a la gente del grupo cuando el móvil de Sango sonó. Era Miroku, quien la llamaba para ir a comer con él ese día, cosa que la chica acepto tras ver a su amiga al lado suya diciendo que si con la cabeza sin parar. Sango le dijo que ahora viviría con Kagome, así que pasara por su casa para recogerla sobre las dos de la tarde.

Kagome por su parte, fue a la cocina y puso la música a todo volumen, mientras miraba que se iba a preparar de comer. No había muchas cosas, así que pensó que Sango y ella deberían ir a comprar algo pronto. De pronto, una canción de la radio la saco de los pensamientos alimenticios.

_Llegó a mis ojos como un ciclón  
tu mirada desde el rincón  
dejando a su paso un mar  
de neón, humo, y licor.  
No sé con quién andas  
si es tu novio, me da igual._

_Me fui acercando un poco a ti  
y me dije sin parpadear  
que bien se le ve el blue jean.  
Sin pensarlo di un paso más  
y en las tripas peces me nadaron  
cuando al fin, supe tu nombre._

_  
Coro  
Y el plan del destino empezó a marchar  
qué manera de juntar  
a este par de extraños  
que se empiezan a extrañar.  
Pronto tendrás que regresar  
con aquel fulano y yo  
con botella en mano  
no podré olvidar la cita del azar.  
_

Esa canción le hacía pensar en la noche del concurso, cuando conoció a Sesshomaru. El chico le gustaba, pero no sabía qué hacer para conocerlo mejor y saber que pensaba él de ella. Sango llegó en ese momento, para preguntarle si se veía bien, mientras veía a su amiga bailar y cantar en la cocina, con voz de ángel aquella canción.

_A qué te dedicas cuando no estás  
divirtiéndote en algún bar  
preguntaste y la luz  
de tus ojos me hizo hablar  
rezo para conseguirme alguien como tú._

_Dobló esta apuesta mi corazón  
cuando ahí tu sin ton ni son  
me invitaste a bailar  
una banda empezó a tocar  
y al oído me dijiste  
que aquella canción  
me dedicabas._

_  
Coro_

_  
Y se nos hizo eterno aquel momento  
celebrando el encuentro  
de dos náufragos  
a orillas de la pasión._

_Coro_

_Llegó a mis ojos como un ciclón  
tu mirada desde el rincón  
me mirabas desde el rincón  
(me mirabas desde el rincón)._

La canción terminó, y con él el repertorio de Kagome. Sango le aplaudió desde la puerta de la cocina, mientras Kagome hacía una inclinación en agradecimiento.

Nena, tienes una voz que da gusto oír – dijo su amiga.

Tú también cantas muy bien, pero eres muy vergonzosa – dijo Kagome, mientras la otra no hacía caso de ese comentario.

¿Voy bien para ver a Miroku? – dijo Sango mientras daba un par de vueltas sobre sí misma para que Kagome la viera. Iba con una falda suelta color negra y una camiseta de manga corta burdeos, el pelo recogido en una coleta y poco maquillaje.

Vas guapísima, ¡a ver si ya os lanzáis! – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Mira quien fue a hablar… - contestó Sango, mientras Kagome se callaba y la escuchaba – Anda, llámalo para quedar – dijo ella mientras llamaban a la puerta. Era Miroku, quien venía a recoger a la chica. Ambos se fueron y Kagome, tras pensar un poco, decidió hacer caso del cometario de su amiga y agarro el teléfono móvil, para escribir un mensaje.

"_¡Hola! Que tal. Me preguntaba si hoy tenías algo que hacer, ya que ya termine con lo de Sango, por si se te apetecía ir a dar un paseo, espero tu respuesta. Besos"_

Le mando el mensaje y mientras se hizo algo de comer ligero, ya que no tenía mucho apetito. Terminó y se fue a su cuarto a poner algo de música, mientras leía unos de sus libros favoritos, "Crepúsculo", de Stephenie Meyer. El sonido del móvil la sacó de la lectura en la parte más interesante, pero no le importó cuando vio quien era.

"_Dime hora y lugar preciosa, y allí te esperare"_

Casi salta de la alegría. Quedó con él en una plaza del centro en dos horas, para darle tiempo a vestirse y demás. No sabía que ponerse y estaba nerviosa. Al final se decantó por una falda-pantalón larga y negra, que le había regalado Sango por su cumpleaños, y una camiseta verde oscuro con dibujos asimétricos en verde más claro. Se puso dos trenzas y un poco de rímel, para hacer sus ojos más grandes, y se calzó unas botas negras muy cómodas. Salió de su casa y fue al encuentro de Sesshomaru.

Llegó un poco tarde, pero no mucho, y allí lo vio, esperando de pie al lado de una fuente, mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera. Miro enfrente de él y vio a Kagome esperando al semáforo para cruzar la calle. La chica pudo ver una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Hola Sesshomaru, ¿llevas mucho esperando? – dijo ella nada más llegar. Le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico, cosa que le agradó bastante al susodicho.

Buenas Kagome, no, no mucho, he llegado hace 5 minutos – contesto él, mientras también le daba un beso a ella en la mejilla, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

Fueron a dar una vuelta por un parque que había cerca de allí, y así se conocerían mejor. Estuvieron hablando durante mucho tiempo, sabiendo mas el uno del otro, mientras en Kagome surgía un nuevo sentimiento, aunque aún no se diera cuenta.

Y dime, ¿Qué haces entre semana? – pregunto en una ocasión Sesshomaru.

Pues aparte del instituto, trabajo junto con Sango en una cafetería que hay en la calle Shikon – dijo ella.

¿Y qué días trabajas? –

Pues de lunes a jueves fijo, y ya en tiempos festivos, los fines de semana por la tarde – contesto ella - ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Es que acaso vas a pasarte? – dijo ella con una sonrisa y riendo.

Quien sabe – contesto simplemente él.

Siguieron hablando, ajenos a que eran vistos por unos muchachos que pasaron por allí de casualidad y los vieron, y ya decidieron seguirlos un poco. Inuyasha y Hojo no perdían detalle de lo que ocurría, sobre todo el primero.

Vamos Inuyasha, que van a cerrar – dijo Hojo, algo cansado de seguir a la pareja.

Espera un poco más tío, tengo que saber quién es ella – dijo mientras miraba a la pareja con cuidado de no ser visto.

Es la cantante del grupo del otro día, ¿o es que no lo ves? – dijo el cansinamente.

Eso lo sé, pero es que su cara me suena y no sé de qué… además, Sesshomaru no se porta así con todo el mundo - dijo Inuyasha, con algo de celos, pensando para sí mismo. Le había dado vueltas a la cabeza, pero no conseguía averiguar donde la había visto con anterioridad. Al final, dejaron de espiar y se fueron a una tienda de comics manga que abría los domingos.

La pareja no fue consciente de que habían sido espiados, pero eso no importaba, porque estaba siendo muy buena tarde y lo estaban pasando de miedo. La tarde llegaba a su fin, y Kagome tenía que volver a su casa, ya que al día siguiente tendría que ir a clase, así que Sesshomaru la acompañó hasta su casa, aunque su apartamento quedaba algo lejos.

Se despidieron de la misma forma que la otra noche, dándole él un beso muy cerca de los labios, y esa vez, ella no se quedo quieta, sino que le dio un beso de la misma forma. Quedaron en verse de nuevo pronto, y luego, él se fue y ella entro en casa. Sango ya estaba en casa, así que le conto lo ocurrido y las dos saltaron de alegría, ya que la cita de esta última con Miroku también había ido muy bien, aunque no se habían besado ni nada, pero habían quedado en verse nuevamente. Cenaron algo y se fueron a ver la televisión un poco, quedando al final las dos dormidas en el sofá.

Había sido un día muy bueno y cansino para ambas.

**C O N T I N U A R A.**

Hola! Como están? Espero que muy bien, jjeje!! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capi de la historia, espero que les gusteeeee!! La canción de este capitulo es de Jeremias, y se llama "La Cita", creo que queda bastante bien con la historia de Kagome y Sesshomaru en este fic, jejeje!!

**laura**: holaa!! me alegro de que te gustara el fic, y aqui traigo la continuacion! acab de escribir el capi, y espero que te guste y verte mas por aqui!!

**Ladymary**: holaa!! me alegro de verte! y me alegro de que te gustara el fic, y la cancion, se me olvido poner al final de quien era, torpe de mi, jajaj!! espero seguir viendote por aqui, y quien fuera kagome para bailar con ese pedazo de hombre...!!

**Lady Death06**: holaa!! me guta que te guste el fic y aqui traigo la conti, ma costao, pero aqui esta, jajajaja!! esq tengo 3 fics a la vez y a veces me atasco...:(, epro bueno, espero que te guste y verte por aqui!!

**HinataFan**: holaa!! jajajajaja!! vale vale, aqui traigo la conti, jajaja!! espero ver mas reviews tuyos!! y que sigan siendo asi de expresivos !! :)

muchas gracias por sus reviews y espero que les guste el capi y la cancion que incluyo en él, la recomiendo si no la conocen!

muchos besoss!!

XtinaOdss


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:**

Era lunes, y ambas chicas despertaron del sofá donde habían dormido gracias a la alarma del móvil de Kagome. Fueron a desayunar y a ponerse el uniforme para ir a clases, aunque sin muchas ganas. Había sido un buen fin de semana y ambas querían que hubiera durado más, pero la vida seguía y debían seguir con los estudios.

Menos mal que el sofá era grande… - dijo Sango mientras bostezaba.

Ya, sino no habríamos dormido bien, pero yo estoy fresca como una rosa, ¿y tú? – contestó Kagome mientras servía algo de café en dos tazas y las ponía sobre la mesa de la cocina.

También – dijo su amiga mientras le daba un bocado a su tostada.

Luego, fueron a ducharse y vestirse para ir al instituto. Se pusieron los uniformes, y complementos que solían llevar. Se peinaron, Sango con una coleta alta y Kagome con el pelo suelto, y salieron de la casa con sus mochilas a cuestas, dispuestas a soportar otro día de clase en ese instituto de superficiales. Aunque las dos tenían ganas de saber si Inuyasha ya las habría reconocido o no.

Me gustaría ver su cara cuando nos reconozca y descubra que te intento entrar – dijo Sango a su amiga, y las dos se partieron de risa ante semejante comentario.

Llegaron a la escuela y ya empezaron a ver todos los rostros conocidos de por allí, el grupitos de los y las guays y demás. Como siempre, vieron a Kikyo paseando su trasero casi a la vista de todos, lo que acentuaba más su fama de buscona. También vieron a Inuyasha y Hojo, aunque estos no las vieron, ya que iban detrás de Kikyo como siempre, y se partieron de risa pensando en la noche del concurso.

Entraron en clases y las cosas fueron como siempre. Los profesores preguntaban, Kikyo los ponía en evidencia e insultaba a todo el mundo… vamos, el pan nuestro de cada día. Les dijeron que tendrían una hora libre debido a la ausencia de última hora de un profesor, así que nuestras chicas decidieron que irían a la cafetería para charlar allí animadamente.

Y bueno Kagome, ¿has pensado que vas a hacer con Sesshomaru? – le preguntó Sango mientras tomaba un poco de café.

No se Sango, me gusta y eso, pero aún es pronto para decidir nada – dijo la chica a su amiga, mientras ambas reían.

Yo creo que deberías lanzarte chica, que tíos así hay pocos la verdad – comentó Sango como la que no quiere la cosa.

Pues yo creo que tú también deberías hacer algo al respecto – dijo Kagome mirándola con una sonrisa.

¿A qué te refieres? – dijo con inocencia fingida.

Pues a Miroku, a quien sino me voy a referir – contestó Kagome.

Ains, no hables Kag – dijo ella mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

Vamos Sango, os conocéis desde hace mucho, y te aseguro que siente algo por ti –

Ya lo sé, pero es tan mujeriego… - dijo ella con tristeza.

Pero desde hace tiempo ya no lo es, y creo que es por ti – dijo Kagome puntualizando – Por cierto, creo que durante el almuerzo la sala de música está libre, ¿vamos a tocar el piano un rato? – propuso Kagome a su amiga, la cual accedió de inmediato.

Ambas siguieron hablando, mientras tomaban un café y esas cosas, hasta que de pronto vieron como el grupito de Kikyo y compañía iba hacia ellas, con malos pensamientos que se reflejaban en el rostro de la chica. Kikyo llego muy cerca de ellas y se sentó en una mesa al lado. También estaban Inuyasha y Hojo, como siempre siguiéndola hasta donde ella les dijera. Kagome y Sango iban a irse, ya que estar allí era una molestia para ambas y no podrían hablar tranquilamente como hasta ahora. Ya se levantaron, cuando la voz de Kikyo les hablo.

Tajikin Sango, he oído que van a tirar tu casa, ¿Dónde vas a vivir ahora? ¿En la calle? – dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona en la cara, mientras su grupito se reía.

¿Acaso crees que me molestan tus comentarios Taikun Kikyo? – dijo ella, sin mostrar debilidad alguna ante semejante ataque.

No sé, como no tienes familia y vives sola, pues ahora te imagino en un albergue con los pobres – dijo la otra, sin perder esa sonrisa en su cara de payaso, pintada hasta el extremo.

Pues me parece que el maquillaje se te está subiendo al cerebro – dijo Sango, comentario que molestó a la otra, mientras Kagome se reía interiormente y animaba a su amiga.

¡Oye! – dijeron algunos de su grupo, entre los cuales estaban Inuyasha y Hojo. Estos empezaron a despotricar contra Kagome y Sango, mientras ellas, hacían oídos sordos a esto.

¡Callaros! – Dijo Kikyo y todos guardaron silencio – Puedo con estas dos. Vamos Tajikin, no tienes nada ni a nadie contigo, eres una desgraciada – dijo, en un tono de "es obvio".

Nada de eso, al menos tengo amigas de verdad, no como tú que tienes perritos falderos detrás de ti constantemente – dijo Sango, y la otra se molestó de veras.

¡Cállate puta! – le gritó Kikyo.

Hasta aquí podíamos llegar – intervino Kagome – Mira Kikyo, que tu vida sea una mierda no significa que tengas que estar así con los demás – Kikyo iba a interrumpirla, pero Kagome continuo hablando – Sango vive conmigo, es decir, somos compañeras de piso –

¡Lo sabia! Sois lesbianas… - dijo Kikyo intentando que se desmoralizaran.

Si dos chicas que viven juntas son lesbianas, es que tienes una mente algo anticuada – dijo Sango – Es más, vivir con amigas es mejor que vivir con una familia que te mima en extremo y luego pasa de ti – finalizó.

Sango miró a Kikyo, la cual en ese momento se había quedado callada sin poder hablar. Se levantó de su mesa y se fue, mientras todo su grupo la seguía e insultaba a ambas chicas. Cuando salieron del comedor, la gente que había escuchado todo se levantó y empezó a felicitar a las chicas por poner en su sitio a alguien como Kikyo. Estuvieron hablando un poco más allí, en la cafetería y luego salieron para ir a la siguiente clase, a la cual no fue Kikyo en esa ocasión. Cuando terminaron las clases y llegó la hora de comer, ellas tenían dos horas antes de tener que ir a trabajar, así que fueron al piano de la sala de música a tocar algo.

Por otro lado, un par de chicos hablaban tranquilamente, bajo la sombre de un árbol, durante la hora del almuerzo.

Inuyasha, ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto el chico, mirando confundido a su amigo.

Pues que a esas dos las he visto antes y no sé donde – dijo Inuyasha, mientras pensaba.

Pues, quizás, ¿aquí todos los días? – dijo Hojo con sarcasmo.

No idiota, me refiero fuera del instituto – dijo el otro molesto por el tono sarcástico que había usado su amigo.

No sé a qué te refieres, pero bueno – dijo Hojo mientras le daba una calada al cigarro que tenía entre los dedos.

Allí estaban, bajo aquel árbol fumando cuando de pronto vieron a las chicas que tanto molestaba Kikyo yendo hacia el otro edificio del instituto. Ambos se miraron y decidieron seguirlas para hacerles pagar por lo que le habían dicho a Kikyo antes, pero se encontraron con una sorpresa que no esperaban.

Mientras, Kagome y Sango iban hacia la sala de música. Allí había un piano que a Sango le encantaba y tocaba cada vez que podía, ya que era su especialidad. Kagome también sabía tocar el piano, y tenía uno en su casa que muchas veces usaba para componer algunas de las canciones del grupo, y luego perfeccionarlas con los demás. Sango se situó en la banca del piano, y llamó a Kagome para que se pusiera con ella allí.

Y bien, ¿Qué tocamos? – preguntó Sango, lista para cualquier canción que conociera, pues era capaz de sacar una melodía tras haberla escuchado un par de veces.

Mmm… déjame pensar… sorpréndeme – dijo Kagome, y por toda respuesta, su amiga empezó a tocar la melodía con el piano, mientras ella se preparaba para cantar aquella canción, que a ambas les gustaba mucho, y que había reconocido en seguida. Ella cantaría, mientras Sango haría los coros en ese momento.

_I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get better_

_You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all __I know is everything's going to be alright_

_No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

_When the rain is pouring down  
And my heart is hurting  
You will always be around  
This I know for certain_

_You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's going to be alright_

_No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel_

_I know some people search the world  
To find something like what we have  
I know people will try, try to divide something so real  
So till the end of time I'm telling you there ain't no one_

_No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

_oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

La canción terminó y la música cesó. Sango aplaudió a su amiga mientras la otra hacia una pequeña reverencia en broma. Cogieron sus cosas y fueron a salir, pero allí les esperaban unos chicos, de los que solían acompañar a Kikyo y que lo habían visto todo desde el principio.

Momentos antes, Inuyasha y Hojo habían entrado en el edificio siguiéndolas, pero las perdieron de vista al entrar, ya que había muchos pasillos y podían haber ido a cualquier lugar de aquel sitio.

Mierda, ¿y ahora para donde? – dijo Inuyasha enfadado.

No sé, habrá que mirar por todos lados – contestó Hojo también algo enojado, aunque pasando un poco del tema.

Estuvieron dando una vuelta por encima cuando de pronto escucharon una canción a piano y una voz femenina como los ángeles que surgía de la nada. Ambos se quedaron estáticos al oírla. Era una voz preciosa, y ambos estaban seguros de haberla oído antes en algún lugar.

Hojo, ¿no te suena esa voz? – preguntó Inuyasha mientras pensaba de donde podría venir.

Si… y creo que se parece a la de la chica de aquel grupo que vimos el viernes, ¿no crees? – dijo Hojo no muy seguro.

La del grupo que ganó, ¿no? – preguntó Inuyasha, ahora con impaciencia por encontrarse con esa belleza delante de él, y así evitar que su hermano la conquistara.

Ambos salieron disparados, siguiendo la música, hasta llegar a la sala de música de la escuela, donde encontraron lo último que esperaban encontrar. Eran ellas, las chicas que Kikyo tanto buscaba para meterse con ellas, ellas tocaban la música y cantaban aquella canción, y por tanto, eran ellas las del grupo.

Inuyasha no se podía creer que aquella chica que le había gustado tanto sobre el escenario fuera Higurashi Kagome. Aunque ahora si se fijaba bien, era muy guapa. La canción terminó y ellas empezaron a reír, lo que hizo que estuvieran más guapas. Las chicas cogieron sus cosas y se giraron hacia la salida, donde estaban ellos, y los vieron de lleno allí, mirándolas a ellas.

Los cuatro se quedaron momentáneamente paralizados, y Kagome decidió romper el silencio allí formado.

Vaya, no esperábamos encontraros aquí – dijo ella, mientras tiraba de Sango para ir hacia las salida, pero Inuyasha se lo impidió - ¿Perdona? – dijo ella, al ver su camino cortado por el brazo de Inuyasha.

Sabes, me hiciste un corte muy feo el viernes al no bailar conmigo guapa – dijo él, algo amenazador – Y no tenías que haberlo hecho –

Mira chaval, yo bailo con quien me da la gana, no con todo aquel que me lo pida – dijo ella, mirándolo con furia, cosa que la hacía más guapa. Inuyasha la agarró por los brazos e intentó besarla, pero ella se soltó - ¿Qué coño haces? –

Algo que me encantaría haber hecho el viernes, y un castigo que te mereces por no bailar conmigo – dijo él con deseo en la mirada.

Vámonos, Kagome, que llegamos tarde – dijo Sango tirando de su amiga, mientras ambas se perdían por los pasillos del edificio, dejando allí a Hojo e Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, ¿Qué pretendías hacer? – preguntó Hojo.

Besarla, es obvio – dijo Inuyasha.

Pero por qué, es lo que te pregunto – dijo con exasperación Hojo.

Pues porque me encanto el otro día, y no voy a permitir que Sesshomaru se quede con ella – dijo Inuyasha con malicia en la voz y la mirada.

Anda vamos, que Kikyo seguro te busca – dijo Hojo, agarrando a su amigo del brazo y llevándolo a la cafetería, donde Kikyo se abalanzó sobre Inuyasha en cuanto lo vio.

Mientras tanto, dos amigas iban andando en dirección a la cafetería donde trabajaban, ambas sorprendidas por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer Inuyasha, ya que no lo esperaban. Estuvieron hablando de ello mucho rato, mientras llegaban a la cafetería. Las recibió Kaede, la dueña de la misma, con una sonrisa, ya que se llevaban muy bien.

¡Chicas! Qué bueno que llegaron, está empezando a entrar gente. ¿Han comido ya? – preguntó Kaede cuando las vio entrar por la puerta. Muchos ojos masculinos se posaron en ellas.

Hola Kaede, que va, no hemos comido nada – dijo Kagome mientras iban hacia atrás a colgar sus cosas y ponerse el uniforme.

Bien, pues aprovechar que Eri trajo sándwiches para todos – dijo ella mientras señalaba la cocina y las chicas iban a comerse uno antes de empezar a trabajar.

Entraron y comieron un poco. Luego fueron a servir las mesas, y la verdad es que había bastante gente ese día, no si bien era una cafetería de una comida y buenos precios, además de un buen lugar para estar tomando café por el ambiente que había. Estuvieron sirviendo un rato, hasta que la cosa se calmó bastante y había menos gente, por lo que podrían charlar entre todas un rato, y a veces se unía alguna clienta en la charla.

Oye Sango – dijo Kaede – Me enteré de que tu bloque lo tiran para construir un centro comercial –

Así es – dijo la aludida.

¿Y qué vas a hacer? Es decir, dónde vas a vivir – preguntó Eri mientras servía un poco de café a un cliente.

Vive conmigo – dijo Kagome mientras salía de la cocina y llevaba un trozo de pastel de fresas a una niña, que estaba sentada con su madre.

¿Sí? Qué bien, ya pensaba que tendrías que ir a unos de esos pisos que da el ayuntamiento, y te puedo decir que no están muy bien – dijo Kaede aliviada, pues las chicas le caían muy bien. También sabia del grupo que formaban de música, y a veces hablaban de ello.

Por cierto, ¿Cómo os fue el viernes? – pregunto Yura, otra chica que trabajaba allí.

¡Ganamos y pasamos a la siguiente ronda! – dijeron Kagome y Sango a la vez. Todas las felicitaron con mucho entusiasmo, pues sabían de los sueños de las chicas y eso.

La tarde fue pasando entre mucho jaleo a unas horas, como las de las comidas y cenas tempranas, y calma en las horas medias. Ya eran las siete y media de la tarde, y en ese momento iba mucha gente a cenar, por lo que las chicas se pusieron en marcha para atender a todo el que fuera posible. La gente seguía entrando y ocupando sus lugares.

¡Oh dios mío! ¡Qué bueno está el que acaba de entrar! – exclamo Yura en la barra mientras servía una cerveza.

Kagome miró en dirección a la puerta, y allí estaba un chico, mirando por toda la cafetería hasta que posó sus ojos en Kagome. Le sonrió y se sentó en una mesa libre que había cerca de la barra. Sango le comentó algo a Kaede en el oído y esta asintió con una sonrisa.

Kagome – dijo Kaede.

¿Si? –

Ve a atender la mesa 12 – dijo con una sonrisa, mientras ella miraba a Sango, la cual sonreía.

Así que Kagome se puso bien el uniforme y fue a atender la mesa de aquel muchacho que ocupaba sus pensamientos aquellos días.

**C O N T I N U A R A**

Hola!! como van? espero que bien. sient si tard en actualizar, pero no estoy en un buen momento y voy a tardar un poco la prox vez, estoy liada con cosas de la facultad y eso.

Quiero dedicar este capi a **Ladymary** y a **Lady Death06**, muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, y no os escribo mas porque no tengo mucho tiempo, lo siento. en serio, me hace mucha ilusion ver que seguis los fics que escribo :)

y al resto, animarse y escribir!!

muchos besoss!!

XtinaOdss


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:**

Kagome se dirigió a la mesa 12, la cual le había asignado Kaede, con una sonrisa en la cara, algo lógico si te encuentras con alguien que no esperabas ver por allí y a esa hora. Las chicas que trabajaban en el bar la miraban con disimulo, ya que Kaede les había contado rápidamente quien era. Todas sonreían ahora. Mientras, Kagome llegó a la mesa con una sonrisa, dispuesta a pedir nota.

¡Hola Sesshomaru! – dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

Hola Kagome, vaya, espero que no le sonrías así a todos los que pides nota – dijo él sonriendo, haciendo que a Kagome se le instalara un intenso color rojo en las mejillas – Porque si no voy a tener que venir más seguido –

Ains, calla – dijo ella riendo – Dime que quieres tomar – dijo mientras sacaba la libreta de sus manos y un bolígrafo, para atender el pedido.

Pues… un sándwich de pollo y una botella de agua – dijo mientras miraba la carta que tenía delante y ella apuntaba el pedido – y también saber a que hora sales esta noche – dijo con una sonrisa mirándola a los ojos.

Pues… creo que a las 9 toca hoy, ¿por? – preguntó sonriéndole.

Pues para acompañarte a tu casa, claro está – dijo él, sorprendiendo a la chica.

¿Cómo? No hace falta que hagas algo así –

Insisto, de veras -

Pues también tendrás que acompañar a Sango, ya que vive conmigo – dijo ella, mientras miraba la reacción de él. Tenía que ver cómo era con sus amigos, para saber si merecía la pena más de lo que ya la merecía.

¿Sango? – Dijo mirando hacia la barra a la chica, la cual servía una bebida en ese momento – Claro, sin problemas – dijo mirando nuevamente a Kagome.

Vale, pues ahora te traigo lo tuyo – dijo con una sonrisa mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia la barra, para decir el pedido y coger la botella de agua.

Las chicas la abarrotaron de preguntas en ese momento, cosa que ella no reclamó, ya que sabía que Sesshomaru llamaba mucho la atención, aunque algo dentro de ella le decía que estaba algo celosa de tanta atención. Cuando estuvo listo el sándwich, lo llevó a la mesa, junto con la botella de agua, regalándole al chico una sonrisa, correspondida por él. Y volvió de nuevo a la barra, para ver que más cosas se necesitaban. Sango llegó a su lado, tras servir a una mesa de 6 personas.

Hey Kagome, como vas – dijo con voz cansada, ya que llevaban trabajando desde las 2 de la tarde.

Bien – contestó la chica mientras miraba a Sesshomaru levemente.

Vaya, vaya, quien nos diría que aparecería por aquí Sesshomaru, casualmente en la cafetería que trabajas – dijo Sango con voz burlona.

Calla Sango, sabía que trabajaba aquí, se lo dije yo el domingo –

Ya, ¿pero no crees raro que aparezca por aquí si lo viste ayer? –

Que tratas de decir, que te conozco – pregunto Kagome, viendo las intenciones de la chica.

Ya lo sabes, creo que está interesado en ti – contestó su amiga con una sonrisa - ¿Tu qué opinas? –

Pues no sé la verdad, ya sabes que estas cosas no se me dan muy bien –

Ya bueno, pero a él se le nota que está por ti –

Ains, calla Sango, que si no, no me puedo concentrar –

Bueno, te dejo que me llaman de una mesa, pero tu piénsalo, ¿ok? – dijo Sango, mientras se iba a atender a la mesa que le llamaba.

Kagome siguió sirviendo mesas. Al rato, vio como Sesshomaru terminaba y la llamaba para pagar, así que fue hacia donde estaba él. Pagó y dijo que luego vendría a recogerla, cosa que puso nerviosa a la chica. La gente se fue yendo del lugar, a medida que iba llegando la hora de cerrar.

Ya solo quedaban las cinco, Yura, Eri, Kaede, Sango y Kagome. Mientras unas limpiaban la cocina, otras el establecimiento. Mientras Kagome limpiaba junto con Sango, escuchaban la máquina de música del establecimiento a un volumen hasta que pusieron una canción que les gustaba mucho.

Venga chicas, a cantar – dijo Kaede mientras les daba unas escobas a Sango y Kagome, las cuales al escuchar la canción se pusieron a bailar como locas mientras las demás las animaban.

_Things look clear in black and white  
The living color tends to dye our sight  
Like dynamite  
Just imagine my surprise  
When I looked into your eyes and saw  
Your disguise_

_If we dare expose our hearts  
Just to feel the purest parts  
That's when strange sensations start to grow_

_We are not alone  
Find out when your cover's blown  
There'll be somebody there to break your fall  
We are not alone  
'Cause when you cut down to the bone  
We're really not so different after all  
After all  
We're not alone_

_Flying high above the sky  
The battles down below look simplified  
With no place to hide  
But on inspection of the dust  
I came upon this thing called trust  
It helps us to adjust_

_Just imagine my surprise  
When I looked into your eyes  
I knew right then I'd never let you go_

_We are not alone  
Find out when your cover's blown  
There'll be somebody there to break your fall  
We are not alone  
'Cause when you cut down to the bone  
We're really not so different after all  
After all  
We're not alone  
Not alone  
After all  
Not alone  
_

La música seguía, mientras ellas bailaban y hacían las escobas de micrófonos. Cualquiera que las viera diría que estaban locas, pero allí, aquello era normal. De vez cuando, para desestresarse de un día de trabajo duro, se ponían a bailar con la música de la maquina que tenían allí, de esas antiguas. Kagome y Sango bailaban y cantaban mientras las demás aplaudían y hacían algunos coros. Lo que no se dieron cuenta era que eran observadas por un joven que se encontraba fuera del establecimiento con una sonrisa mientras las miraba cantar y moverse al son de la música._  
_

_If we dare expose our hearts  
Just to feel the purest parts  
That's when strange sensations start to grow_

_We are not alone  
Find out when your cover's blown  
There'll be somebody there to break your fall  
We are not alone  
'Cause when you cut down to the bone  
We're really not so different after all  
After all  
We're not alone_

_We are not alone  
Find out when your cover's blown  
There'll be somebody there to break your fall  
We are not alone  
'Cause when you cut down to the bone  
We're really not so different after all  
After all  
After all_

La canción terminó y con ello la actuación de aquella noche de las chicas, mientras las demás aplaudían y vitoreaban. De pronto escucharon unos aplausos que no venían de allí y se giraron para ver de donde provenían. A Kagome casi le da algo cuando vio a Sesshomaru fuera de la cafetería silbando y aplaudiendo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Jajaja, mira Kagome, has conseguido embaucarlo mas – dijo Kaede con una sonrisa mientras salía de la cafetería para invitarlo a entrar – Pasa joven, ahora mismo salen las chicas, no tardan mucho mas –

Ok, muchas gracias – dijo él mientras se recostaba contra la puerta a esperar que terminaran las chicas de limpiar.

Kaede fue a avisar a Kagome y a Sango de que se fueran ya, que el resto lo hacían las demás y que no se preocuparan, que disfrutaran de la compañía masculina, que era bastante atractiva por cierto.

Pero Kaede, aun quedan varias cosas – protestó Kagome.

Vamos niña, nunca te he visto con un chico, así que ya podéis iros –

No te preocupes Kaede, yo me encargo de que estos dos acaben juntos – dijo Sango con una sonrisa.

¡Sango! – dijo Kagome con sorpresa.

Vamos Kagome, que nos esperan – dijo Sango mientras la empujaba hacia la salida, donde Sesshomaru las esperaba para acompañarlas a la casa de la chica.

Los tres iban hablando amenamente por la calle, mientras reían ante algún comentario que se hacía. Empezó a llover con fuerza cuando iban andando, así que tuvieron que andar más deprisa, y aun así acabaron empapados. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa de Kagome, o eso les pareció dado que iban muy bien caminando los tres. Sango entró en la casa y los dejó hablando en la puerta, alegando que debía ir a hablar urgentemente por teléfono. Así que Kagome se quedó hablando con Sesshomaru un rato más.

¿Quieres pasar? Está lloviendo más que antes, y aparte estas mojadísimo – dijo ella, con algo de nerviosismo.

Claro, no me vendrá mal secarme un poco – dijo él, mientras entraba a la casa y Kagome cerraba la puerta.

Espera aquí, voy a traerte algo para que te pongas mientras secamos tu ropa, ¿vale? – dijo ella, mientras iba a la habitación de su hermano y cogía un pantalón y una camisa. Volvió corriendo hacia donde estaba Sesshomaru, quien no se había movido del sitio – Toma aquí tienes –

¿Segura de que no te importa? –

Claro que no. El baño está allí, cámbiate y luego vente aquí – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Sesshomaru fue a ponerse lo que ella le había traído, mientras Kagome, quien ya que había puesto ropa de estar por casa, fue a la cocina a preparar algo caliente para tomar. Le preguntó a Sango que si quería algo, pero la chica solo le dijo que se quedara con Sesshomaru, que ella estaría en la habitación hablando por internet mientras. Kagome se encogió de hombros y siguió con sus cosas. Preparó chocolate caliente, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, vio a Sesshomaru apoyado sobre la puerta, mirándola.

¿Cuánto llevas ahí? – preguntó ella, algo sorprendida de que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba allí.

Un poco – dijo él, con una sonrisa que ella correspondió - ¿Sabías que tienes una sonrisa preciosa? – dijo él, consiguiendo que la chica se sonrojara bastante.

Vaya, gracias – consiguió decir ella – Toma, lo acabo de preparar, te vendrá bien para entrar en calor – dijo pasándole la taza con el chocolate caliente, cosa que Sesshomaru agradeció, ya que estaba helado de frío.

Ambos fueron al salón de la casa, para hablar mientras sus ropas se secaban. El tiempo pasaba, pero a ellos no parecía importarles demasiado, pues estaban muy bien riendo y charlando de cosas diversas.

Cuéntame Kagome, ¿trabajas solo o también estudias? – preguntó en una ocasión Sesshomaru.

Pues estudio ultimo año de instituto, después no se qué haré, si trabajar o empezar una carrera universitaria – dijo ella, pensativa - ¿Y tú que, qué es lo que haces? Porque hemos hablado de muchas cosas de gustos y eso, pero no sé si estudias, trabajas y cosas así–

Pues yo estudio publicidad en la universidad de aquí, y estoy en segundo curso – comenzó él – Vivo en un piso aparte de mi familia –

¿Y eso? ¿Por qué no vives con ellos? – dijo Kagome con curiosidad.

Pues porque me apetecía probar como sería tener tu propia casa y esas cosas. El piso es de mi familia, pero todos los gastos corren de mi cuenta gracias a que en ocasiones un amigo me consigue trabajo en su local de copas, y se paga bastante bien porque es un local conocido y eso – dijo él - ¿Y tú a que instituto vas? –

Al Sakur high school –

Anda, mi hermano Inuyasha también va allí, ¿lo has visto alguna vez? –

Si, lo reconocí cuando lo vi en el bar, por eso no bailé con él – lo último se le escapó.

¿Por qué? – preguntó él con curiosidad.

No se lo digas, ¿vale? – el asintió con la cabeza – Es que no me cae muy bien que digamos, siempre va detrás de una tía que intenta hacernos la vida imposible a Sango y a mi –

Puede ser… ¿Kikyo? –

Si, ¿Cómo lo sabes? –

Porque ya ha ido a mi casa en ocasiones, antes de irme yo de allí, y sinceramente, no la trago – dijo Sesshomaru. Ambos rieron ante la situación.

Siguieron hablando de cosas distintas, hasta que de pronto se dieron cuenta de que era la una de la mañana.

Vaya, es muy tarde, debería irme ya –

Si, ten cuidado, hay mucha oscuridad ahora que no llueve –

Si, no te preocupes – dijo él con una sonrisa – Mmm., ¿me llevo mi ropa o que hago? –

Déjala aquí, ya te la llevaras en otra ocasión, no creo que se haya secado aun con este tiempo – dijo ella.

Bien, así tendré otra excusa para venir a verte – dijo con una sonrisa seductora que hizo que ella casi se derritiera.

No necesitas excusas para venir – dijo Kagome devolviéndole la sonrisa. Sesshomaru ya se iba yendo, pero se giró para decirle algo más a la chica.

Kagome, esta semana que viene ya son las vacaciones, y me estaba preguntando si querrías salir conmigo en alguna ocasión, si tienes tiempo claro – dijo él, no sabiendo muy bien como decir las palabras.

Claro que si – dijo ella con timidez, ya que era la primera vez que la invitaban a salir así, de esa manera – Y si quieres puedes venir a algún ensayo del grupo, ya que dentro de dos semana tocamos nuevamente para con concurso –

Me encantaría oírte cantar nuevamente – dijo él mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla a Kagome, la cual se quedó paralizada ante el contacto de los cálidos labios del chico en su fría mejilla – Buenas noches, Kagome – dijo en un susurro en su oído.

Buenas noches, Sesshomaru – dijo ella mientras le devolvía el beso en la mejilla, solo que ella lo dio más cerca de sus labios que él.

Sesshomaru sonrió y salió por la puerta para ir a su casa. Cuando cerró la puerta, Kagome se recargó sobre esta y suspiró. El tiempo pasaba volando cuando estaba con él, y le gustaba. Tenía una sensación de estar en las nubes cuando estaba cerca de Sesshomaru, y era una sensación agradable. Bostezó y se dio cuenta de que estaba muerta de sueño, así que apagó todas las luces y fue hacia su habitación. Se tiró en la cama y enseguida se durmió.

De seguro sus sueños se fijaron en un único sujeto.

**C O N T I N U A R A**

Hola! Vaya! Que de tiempo que no actualizaba, jajaja!!

Es que he estado muy liada, la verdad, y hoy me he dicho, "voy a actualizar los dos fics de Inuyasha que tengo", el de Ouran trataré de hacerlo mañana, jejeje. La canción de este capi se llama "_We are not alone_", de _Karla DeVito_

Muchas gracias por tu review **Ladymary**, me hace mucha ilusión verte en mis fics de Inuyasha, así que nuevamente te dedico este capi, porque sabiendo que hay gente como tú que sigue mis historias, me dais ánimos para continuar una historia que sin vuestro apoyo, dejaría sin continuar. Así que muchísimas gracias guapaa!!

Y a todos… mojarse y dejar review!! Jajaja!!

Muchos besoss!!

XtinaOdss


	7. Chapter 7

_Sesshomaru sonrió y salió por la puerta para ir a su casa. Cuando cerró la puerta, Kagome se recargó sobre esta y suspiró. El tiempo pasaba volando cuando estaba con él, y le gustaba. Tenía una sensación de estar en las nubes cuando estaba cerca de Sesshomaru, y era una sensación agradable. Bostezó y se dio cuenta de que estaba muerta de sueño, así que apagó todas las luces y fue hacia su habitación. Se tiró en la cama y enseguida se durmió._

_De seguro sus sueños se fijaron en un único sujeto._

**Capítulo 7:**

Había pasado aquella última semana de clases y ya por fin eran vacaciones escolares. Durante aquella última semana, Kagome había soportado muchas cosas de Kikyo, la cual seguía dando caña como siempre, e Inuyasha tras ella. No dijo nada a Kagome acerca de su intento de besarla, y ella no iba a ser quien se lo recordara. En ese momento, Sango y Kagome salían del instituto para ir a la cafetería a trabajar, ya que aunque estuvieran de vacaciones de clases, el trabajo las requería, aunque Kaede ya les había dicho que estas vacaciones serían distintas para todas.

¿Qué crees que será diferente en la cafetería? – preguntó Sango, con curiosidad.

No sé, pero espero que algo bueno – contestó Kagome – ¡Dios! Casi no me creo que ahora tengamos un mes sin clases, y menos mal que aprobamos todas – dijo con alegría.

Si, ya ves –

Ambas amigas iban andando, y no se dieron cuenta de que eran seguidas de lejos, nuevamente por Inuyasha y Hojo, aunque el último no tenía muchas ganas de seguirlas, pero aun así acompañaba a su amigo. Varios días las habían seguido, pero siempre las perdían en algún momento, pero ese día las seguirían hasta donde fueran en ese momento.

Vamos Inuyasha, ¿Por qué la sigues? Ya tienes a Kikyo de tu lado – dijo Hojo con cansancio.

Es que desde que la vi en ese escenario, fue como un flechazo – dijo Inuyasha, con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro – Además, no permitiré que semejante chica se quede con Sesshomaru –

Todo es por tu rivalidad con tu hermano, ¿no? –

No, pero casi –

Pero si ya ni vivís en la misma casa, ¿Qué rivalidad va a haber? –

Tu no lo entiendes amigo, no tienes hermanos, así que no sabes lo que se siente al verse siempre ridiculizado por lo que hace el otro – dijo Inuyasha con enojo.

Las chicas llegaron a la cafetería y comieron algo antes de atender a todo el mundo. En cuanto llegaron, a Kagome le volvieron a preguntar, como todos los días desde que viniera Sesshomaru, si iba a volver por allí, a lo que la chica contestaba que no sabía, que era cosa suya. Y entonces todas de nuevo con tristeza unos segundos en el rostro.

Pero, ¿Por qué siempre me preguntan si va a venir? – dijo Kagome ese día con curiosidad por el tema que siempre sacaban.

Querida Kagome – dijo Eri, acercándola a ella – Nunca que hemos visto con un chico, comprende que queramos lo mejor para ti – dijo con algo de burla en la voz, la cual la percibió al instante Kagome – ¡¡Eres nuestra niñita!! –

¡Eri! – dijo Kagome, mientras intentaba sacársela de encima y las demás reían.

Bueno chicas, preparadas que empieza a entrar gente – dijo Kaede, mientras las chicas contestaron un "¡SI!" a coro.

Por cierto Kaede, ¿Qué era eso de que estas fechas iban a ser distintas en el bar? – preguntó Yura, haciendo que todas se giraran para ver a la dueña.

Luego os lo digo, en la noche – dijo Kaede con una sonrisa, dándoles ánimos a las chicas y dándoles a entender que no era nada malo.

Inuyasha y Hojo las habían visto entrar en aquella cafetería, y supusieron que era para comer algo, así que decidieron esperar un poco y seguirlas luego. Hojo fue a comprar unas hamburguesas mientras Inuyasha vigilaba. Llevaban ya media hora esperando y no salían, así que decidieron acercarse un poco a mirar mejor, para ver donde estaban, pero no las veían.

De pronto, vieron a los integrantes del grupo ir hacia aquella cafetería, así que pensaron que habían quedado con ellos.

Mira Hojo, allí van los de la banda – dijo Inuyasha, llamando la atención de su amigo.

Es verdad, habrán quedado allí con ellas dos – dijo Hojo, sin darle importancia.

Vamos a ver más de cerca – dijo Inuyasha, mientras iba hacia la cafetería y se quedaba cerca de unos escaparates.

Mientras tanto, en la cafetería, las chicas iban trayendo cosas y haciendo los pedidos. Yura y Eri se encargaban de la cocina y Sango y Kagome atendiendo, mientras Kaede estaba en la caja. De pronto empezaron a oír voces conocidas, mientras un grupo de personas entraban en el establecimiento, mientras Kagome se dirigía a darles sitio y tomarles nota.

¡Hola chicas! –

¡Miroku, Kouga! – Dijo una sorprendida Kagome - ¿qué hacéis aquí? –

Venimos a comer, somos clientes – dijo Kouga con una sonrisa.

Ayame ahora viene, se acaba de encontrar con una amiga y están hablando un poco – dijo Miroku, mientras se ponía al lado de Kouga.

¡Miroku y Kouga! Vaya sorpresa – dijo Kaede, la cual los vi y fue a saludarlos. Los conocía por la banda de las chicas, y en varias ocasiones habían ido allí a comer o tomar algo, así que ya eran viejos conocidos del local – Que bueno es veros de nuevo, sentaos allí, ¿Ayame viene?– dijo señalando una mesa de cuatro, a lo que Kouga asintió con la cabeza y fueron a sentarse.

Kagome les estaba tomando nota cuando entro Ayame disculpándose por la tardanza, así que aprovecho y pidió lo de siempre. Kagome lo apuntó todo y fue a dejar los pedidos. Ese día no había mucha gente, y los que había eran conocidos y hablaban mucho, así que pronto se inicio una conversación que incluía a todos los del bar.

¿Y cómo os va con la banda? – preguntó Kaede, mientras metía dinero en la caja.

Pues muy bien – respondió Miroku – Dentro de una semana tocamos de nuevo, en la sala Memphis –

Vaya, espero que os vaya tan bien como el otro día – dijo una clienta que ya los conocía de antes y que ya había hablado con ellos en otras ocasiones.

Muchas gracias señora – dijo Kouga con una sonrisa.

¿Y los ensayos? – preguntó Kaede nuevamente, a lo que Kagome respondió:

Pues pensábamos r a ensayar al garaje de mi casa luego, de salir del trabajo –

¡Ah! pues entonces hoy nos iremos todas antes, para que así tengas más tiempo para ensayar – dijo Kaede con una sonrisa, mientras iba hacia la cocina para hablar con las que estaban allí.

Inuyasha y Hojo decidieron que mejor era entrar y pedir algo allí, para ver por qué tardaban tanto. Entraron y se quedaron atónitos al ver como las chicas iban y llevaban cosas en las manos, los pedidos de la gente. Entonces comprendieron que trabajaban allí. Sonrieron y fueron a una mesa para pedir algo, aunque ya habían comido, pero podían pedir un café o algo así, ya que estaban allí y habían entrado…

Kagome los vio entrar y se quedó algo sorprendida de verlos allí, así que le pidió a Sango si podía ella atender esa mesa, y su amiga así lo hizo al ver quienes estaban allí. Los atendió y volvió a la barra para que Kagome preparara lo que habían pedido.

¿Qué harán aquí estos dos? – Preguntó Sango, a la vez que le daba sus notas a Kagome y esta viera dos cafés – Es decir, hay muchos bares, por que tendrían que parar a este –

No lo sé, solo espero que no vayan a venir muy seguido – dijo Kagome, mientras iba preparando las cosas.

¿Qué os pasa chicas? Tenéis una cara que vamos… - dijo Kaede mientras llegaba donde estaban ellas y se colocaba en la caja.

Nada Kaede, son los dos nuevos clientes que han entrado – dijo Sango, señalando con la cabeza hacia la mesa de Inuyasha y Hojo.

¿Qué pasa con ellos? – preguntó Kaede, mientras los miraba con disimulo – ¿Los conocéis? –

Así es, van a nuestro instituto y son del grupito ese que te hemos hablado que dejan bastante que desear – contestó Kagome.

Ah, ya, bueno, esperemos que no vengan mucho mas – dijo Kaede con una sonrisa.

No deberías decir eso, esto es un negocio y ellos son clientes, aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo – dijo Kagome, mientras ponía las tazas en la bandeja de su amiga y esta llevaba las bebidas hacia ellos.

Bueno, es que no me gusta ver a mis chicas mal – dijo Kaede, y Kagome siguió preparando cosas.

Bueno Kagome, a las nueve en tu casa, ¿no? – preguntó Miroku, mientras se preparaban para irse.

Claro, os doy un toque al móvil de todas formas cuando salgamos – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

¡Trae a Sesshomaru! Seguro que le gustaría venir – dijo Ayame con una sonrisa, mientras el resto reía.

¡Callaos ya! – Dijo una ruborizada Kagome – Ahora le aviso, para ver si quiere venir –

Los chicos salieron de la cafetería, para cada uno hacer sus cosas y luego ir a la casa de Kagome para ensayar algunos temas, ya que en una semana volvían a tocar nuevamente.

Inuyasha y Hojo le pidieron los cafés a Sango y se pusieron a hablar de cualquier cosa, mientras Inuyasha miraba disimuladamente a Kagome, mientras esta hablaba con sus compañeras de trabajo y servía cosas. La verdad es que antes nunca se habría fijado en ella, pero verla en aquel escenario fue algo electrizante, y descubrir que luego era aquella chica que Kikyo siempre intentaba ridiculizar fue algo que ya no pudo resistir mas, y por ello intento besarla en aquella ocasión, aunque ella se negara. En algún momento la besaría y estaría con ella, se l prometía interiormente, no permitiría a Sesshomaru poner un dedo sobre aquella chica.

También vieron como los integrantes del grupo se iban, y cada vez había menos gente en el local, lo que les daría más oportunidades para hablar con las chicas.

Inuyasha, ¿no crees que deberíamos irnos ya? – preguntó un cansado Hojo.

No Hojo, quiero hablar un poco con ella –

Como quieras tío… - dijo Hojo, mientras miraba distraídamente por su móvil, para ver si tenía algún mensaje o algo con que distraerse mientras su amigo pensaba en sus cosas.

Mientras, las chicas se tomaban un pequeño descanso, ya que aunque ese día no había ido mucha gente, siempre era un trabajo difícil de llevar si no tenias costumbre. Kaede las llamó a todas para hablar en la barra, ya que hubiera preferido hacerlo en privado, pero había clientes y no se les podía dejar de lado, ya que podían necesitar algo.

Bueno chicas, durante estas vacaciones de clase, que ya sé que todas tenéis y con vuestras noticias, todas aprobasteis, creo que vamos a reducir un poco los horarios, ya que siempre estáis aquí en las vacaciones y creo que un descanso nos vendría bien a todas – dijo con una sonrisa.

¿Pero eso no sería malo para el negocio? Quiero decir, en vacaciones viene más gente y eso – dijo Eri, y todas la miraron, ya que pensaban lo mismo.

No lo creo, porque abriremos como si fueran días normales, es decir, no tendréis que venir todos los días durante todas las horas que este abierto –

¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo? – preguntó Kagome.

Es que tengo unos sobrinos que buscan trabajo durante las vacaciones, así que he pensado que podríais trabajar con ellos, y así serian unas vacaciones más llevaderas para todos – dijo con una sonrisa, mientras otras iban poniéndose en las caras de las demás.

¿Y los turnos? –

Pues he pensado que los turnos los podríamos rifar, ¿os parece? –

En ese momento rifaron los turnos que estarían cada una, así que al final le toco a Sango y Kagome en las tardes de dos a nueve y a Eri y Yura en las mañanas de siete a dos. Todas quedaron conformes, ya que esos horarios les vendrían muy bien para sus actividades, y serian de lunes a viernes, ya que los fines de semana, Kaede trabajaba en el bar con su familia.

Una melodía de teléfono móvil irrumpió en el local, ya vacío a excepción de Inuyasha y Hojo, quienes seguían allí, ya con dos cafés tomados.

Es mi móvil – dijo Kagome – Kaede, voy a salir a la calle para hablar un momento, ¿vale? –

Claro niña –

Kagome iba saliendo a la calle para responder, mientras los ojos vigilantes de Inuyasha la seguían todo el tiempo.

¿Sí? –

_¡Hola! Soy Sesshomaru _–

¡Hola Sesshomaru! – dijo Kagome con alegría, y salió definitivamente del local, dejando a Inuyasha con la intriga de por qué la llamaba su hermano al móvil, y como es que tenia su teléfono.

_¿Cómo estas preciosa?_ –

Pues en el trabajo, algo cansada, ¿y tú? –

_Bien, y como voy a estar libre en la noche, te llamaba para saber si querías hacer algo_ –

Esta noche tengo ensayo en mi casa, que en una semana tocamos en la sala Memphis – dijo Kagome, con algo de tristeza oculta por no poder quedar con él a solas – Aunque… ¿te gustaría ir a mi casa al ensayo? –

_¿A un ensayo? Claro, me muero por oírte cantar de nuevo_ – dijo Sesshomaru con voz alegre por el otro lado de la línea.

Pues van a estar a las nueve allí, así que pásate, ¿recuerdas como llegar? –

_Si, no te preocupes, a las nueve nos vemos preciosa_ –

Un beso Sesshomaru – y colgó la línea.

Kagome entró nuevamente al local, y vio que ya no había nadie. Le preguntó a Sango y esta le dijo que Inuyasha y Hojo habían salido mientras ella hablaba por el teléfono, y que parecían con prisa por salir de repente, pero no le dieron más vueltas.

Inuyasha decidió escuchar algo de la conversación ahora que la chica había salido. Pagaron la cuenta y salieron, procurando que ella no se diera cuenta de que la miraba fijamente. se quedaron cerca y pudo oír como lo invitaba a su casa al ensayo, cosa que hizo que su sangre hirviera. Le dijo a Hojo que se fueran y que otro día verían donde vivía y eso, a lo que el otro respondió con un "si" cansado.

Y bueno Kagome, quien te ha llamado – preguntó su amiga, mientras servía café para todas.

Sesshomaru – dijo ella algo sonrojada – Va a venir luego al ensayo –

¡Sí! – dijeron todas a la vez.

Kagome, tienes que salir con ese chico – dijo Eri.

Es tan guapo – dijo una soñadora Yura, en busca de su príncipe azul.

Y muy simpático y buena persona – dijo Sango, cosa que hizo que las demás gritaran de lo sonrojadas que estaban.

Bueno, entonces tienes que estar guapa esta noche en tu casa –

Pero si solo en un ensayo, Kaede –

Nada, nada, si vas a estar con ese chico, demuéstrale tus armas de mujer – dijo Kaede con una sonrisa.

Llegaron las siete de la tarde y con ella las cenas. Fue una tarde tranquila, así que terminaron bastante antes de lo previsto. Cerraron el bar y Kagome y Sango fueron hacia la casa. No estaba lejos, pero había que andar un poco. Llegaron sobre las ocho y media, lo que les dejaba una media hora para ducharse y cambiarse, ya que llevaban todo el día en la calle, entre el instituto, que gracias a dios ya había terminado, y el trabajo.

Ya solo queda un trimestre de clases y luego vacaciones hasta la época de la universidad – dijo Sango, mientras entraban en la casa.

Si, ya iba siendo hora – contestó Kagome con una sonrisa.

¿Has pensado que vas a estudiar? –

No, aun no, ¿y tu? –

Tampoco –

…. ¡¡JAJAJAJA!! – empezaron las dos a reírse, al verse en la misma situación.

Fueron a ducharse por turnos y a cambiarse. No sabían que ponerse, algo que no fuera muy extravagante, ya que al fin y al cabo iban a estar en un garaje tocando música. Kagome optó por unos pantalones vaqueros largos y una tela negra por encima, que era como una falda, y una camiseta de tirantas negra con una raya roja en medio. Y Sango se puso unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta suelta negra y blanca.

Se estaban cambiando cuando por la radio sonó una canción que a ambas les gustaba mucho, y se pusieron a bailar y cantar.

¡Súbela Sango! –

_I saw him dancing there by the record machine  
I knew he must a been about seventeen  
The beat was going strong  
Playing my favorite song  
An I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me, singing_

_I love rock n roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n roll  
So come and take your time an dance with me_

_He smiled so I got up and asked for his name  
That don't matter, he said,  
cause its all the same_

_Said can I take you home where we can be alone_

_An next we were moving on  
He was with me, yeah me_

_Next we were moving on  
He was with me, yeah me, singing_

_I love rock n roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n roll  
So come and take your time an dance with me_

_Said can I take you home where we can be alone_

_An well be moving on  
An singing that same old song  
Yeah with me, singing_

_I love rock n roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n roll  
So come and take your time an dance with me_

Estuvieron cantando y bailando durante toda la canción, la cual estuvo a todo volumen puesta. Cuando terminó, la bajaron y pudieron oír que llamaban a la puerta. Fueron corriendo a abrir y allí encontraron a Sesshomaru, quien las miró sonriendo y derritiendo interiormente a Kagome, aunque ella no lo demostrara.

Que, buena canción ¿eh? –

¿Nos has oído? – dijo Sango, algo colorada de la vergüenza.

Yo y todo el barrio – dijo riéndose.

Anda pasa, ya estarán a punto de llegar los demás – dijo Kagome, mientras lo hacía pasar a la sala.

Al poco llegaron los demás integrantes de la banda, los cuales se sorprendieron de ver a Sesshomaru allí, pero que estaban muy contentos de verlo, ya que les había caído muy bien. Fueron al garaje, para colocar sus instrumentos y empezar el ensayo, mientras Sesshomaru se acomodaba en un sillón algo viejo que había allí cubierto por una sábana.

Iba a ver a aquella chica que le quitaba el sueño cantar, y sin ningún espectador que no fuera él. Eso le gustaba.

**C O N T I N U A R A**

Holaa!! Siento mucho el retraso, pero como dije en mi otro fic de Inuyasha, he estado muy liada y ahora estoy malita del estómago… jup. La canción de este capi se llama _"I love rock n roll"_ y es de _Joan Jett_, muy buena, tienen que escucharla. Las canciones que pongo en el fic, me gustaría, si quieren, que las escucharan, para ver que canción pongo en cada ocasión, jejeje!!

Hoy tampoco dispongo de mucho tiempo, así que seré breve y tan solo haré una mención especial a **Ladymary, Toyii, **y** Lady Death06**, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios que me hacen querer continuar esta historia llena de música de diferentes tipos.

Muchos besoss y espero recibir mas reviews, y la gente que no deja… por dejar aunque sea un "hola" jajaja!!

Muchos besoss!!

XtinaOdss


	8. Chapter 8

_Al poco llegaron los demás integrantes de la banda, los cuales se sorprendieron de ver a Sesshomaru allí, pero que estaban muy contentos de verlo, ya que les había caído muy bien. Fueron al garaje, para colocar sus instrumentos y empezar el ensayo, mientras Sesshomaru se acomodaba en un sillón algo viejo que había allí cubierto por una sábana._

_Iba a ver a aquella chica que le quitaba el sueño cantar, y sin ningún espectador que no fuera él. Eso le gustaba._

**Capítulo 8:**

Ya estaban preparados en el garaje de la chica. El plan era ensayar un rato allí y luego tomar algo en la casa, para luego cada uno irse para sus casas. Sesshomaru escuchaba a la chica cantar diversas canciones, con él como único público, y eso le gustaba mucho. Kagome se veía muy guapa en esos momentos, mientras tocaban las canciones del grupo y ella cantaba.

Otra cosa que le gustaba del grupo era que eran dos cantantes, ya que Kouga también cantaba en algunas canciones, algunas él solo, y eso le daba mucha diversidad al grupo, que ya de por si era muy bueno. Esperaba que ganaran el concurso.

Ahora estaban tocando una canción que cantaba Kouga, y que la habían escrito entre todo el grupo, como le habían dicho antes.

_A hundred days had made me older  
since the last time that I've saw your pretty face  
A thousand lights had made me colder_

_and I don't think I can look at this the same_

_But all the miles had separate  
They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me_

_The miles just keep rolling  
as the people either way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
but I hope that it gets better as we go_

_I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me _

_  
_Era una canción no tan movida como las que había escuchado anteriormente de ellos y hablaba de una pareja que está separada. Sesshomaru pensó que era muy buena, ya que el ritmo, la letra y la voz encajaba a la perfección. Kouga sabía como sacarle partido a una canción poniendo a Kagome en los coros. La canción seguía, así que abandonó sus pensamientos para centrarse en las canciones que estaban tocando con él como espectador

_  
__Everything I know,  
and anywhere I go  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls,  
when it's all said and done  
it get hard but it won't take away my love_

_I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me_

La canción terminó, y con ello el ensayo que habían tenido, ya que habían tocado varias canciones y decidido cuales iban a tocar en una semana, pero esas las ensayarían otro día. Sesshomaru les felicitó por el repertorio que tenían, y les dio ánimos con respecto a la próxima semana. Salieron del garaje y fueron a la casa de Kagome, ya que iban a tomarse algo allí un rato, y ya luego cada uno para su casa.

Bueno, ¿Qué os apetece? – dijo Kagome, mientras todos se iban sentando en el salón de la chica.

Vamos a pedir unas pizzas – dijo Miroku, y la propuesta fue aceptada por todos.

Bien, pues chicas, vamos a llamar y a coger bebidas de la nevera – dijo Kagome.

Así, Sango, Ayame y Kagome fueron a la cocina para ver que había y dejaron a los chicos charlando y comentando cosas. Llamaron por unas pizzas, teniendo que pedir cuatro familiares, ya que Kouga y Miroku comían mucho, y no sabían si Sesshomaru también era así. Les dijeron que en media hora estaban allí, así que mientras fueron a ver que podían encontrar en la nevera.

Bueno Kagome, como te va con Sesshomaru – dijo Ayame, como quien no quiere la cosa. La pregunta fue tan repentina que a Kagome casi se le caen las cosas de las manos.

¿Cómo que como me va? – dijo ella, haciéndose la tonta.

Si, ya sabes… - Kagome no daba signos de responder, así que Ayame tuvo que ser más directa - ¿Te has liado ya con él? –

¡Ayame! – dijo Kagome muerta de vergüenza y muy sonrojada, por lo que las chicas no pudieron sino reírse.

Vamos Kagome, se nota que os gustáis – dijo Sango, con picardía.

Hablo, vamos, que a ti no te gusta Miroku – dijo Kagome, viendo como Sango se reía entonces y se sonrojaba – Voy a llevar las cervezas al salón – dijo, mientras salía de la cocina con las botellas, dejando a sus amigas en la cocina.

Sango, tenemos que darle un empujoncito – dijo Ayame con una sonrisa en el rostro - ¿Se te ocurre algo? –

Mmm… ¿y si hacemos algún que otro juego tras la cena? – dijo Sango, y Ayame la miro como diciendo "¿eh?" – Si, ya sabes, alcohol, cartas, música de fondo…¿lo coges? – preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

¡Sí! Menos mal que estamos en vacaciones – dijo Ayame. Ambas salieron de la cocina, para ir donde estaban los demás.

Llegaron las pizzas y cenaron. Menos mal que habían pedido cuatro familiares, porque Sesshomaru también comía bastante pizza, lo que hizo que las chicas se rieran al verlos así, zampando pizza literalmente hablando. Luego, siguieron con la cerveza, hasta que Ayame y Sango empezaron con su plan.

Hey chicos, ¿os apetece una partidita de cartas? – preguntó Ayame mientras sacaba una baraja.

¡Si venga! – Dijeron Miroku y Kouga – Pero…¿hay tequila? – preguntó Kouga.

Sí, creo que sí, voy a mirar. Chicas venir a ver conmigo – dijo Kagome, mientras iba con sus amigas para ver que tenía, dejando nuevamente a los chicos solos.

Va a ser la bomba, al fin somos pares – dijo Kouga, con una sonrisa en la cara.

¿Y eso? – preguntó Sesshomaru, ya que se le hacía raro lo de las cartas con tequila y eso.

Pues veras, ahora decimos un juego de cartas y el tequila es para quien pierda las manos que juguemos y eso – dijo Miroku.

¿Y lo de ser pares? – preguntó Sesshomaru nuevamente.

Pues que antes siempre jugábamos los cinco y eso, pero no te preocupes, no hemos hecho ninguna locura ni nada – dijo Kouga – Al menos que recuerde – y se rió.

Las chicas llegaron con dos botellas de tequila y otras variadas, que tenían guardadas allí de otras ocasiones y eso. Y empezaron a jugar.

¿Qué os apetece jugar? – dijo Ayame, mientras barajaba.

¡Poker! – dijeron Kouga y Miroku a la vez, mientras los demás reían.

Quien pierda… chupito de tequila – dijo Kouga.

Empezaron a jugar al poker. Sesshomaru era bueno, y no se tuvo que tomar muchos chupitos, pero si los suficientes como para notar el alcohol, mientras que los otros dos ya llevaban unos cuantos al cabo de una hora. Las chicas también iban bien despachadas. Al rato, Miroku se empezó a aburrir, así que hizo una propuesta interesante… ¡jugar al Streap Poker! Al principio las chicas se negaron, y fueron a al baño un momento las tres a la vez.

¿Vosotras queréi juga? – dijo Kagome, con algo de dificultad.

Bueno, no estadía… nada mal ved a Kouga cin dopa – dijo Ayame, quien iba peor.

Zois unas guarras – dijo Sango, aunque la idea le atraía.

Bueno… que les decimos – dijo Kagome, mientras se miraba al espejo un momento.

¡Que ci! – dijo Ayame, y las otras dos asintieron.

Mientras, en la salón, Miroku y Kouga intentaban sacarle información a Sesshomaru, aunque costaba bastante trabajo. En un principio el chico se negó a jugar al streap poker, pero el tiempo y el alcohol hicieron de las suyas y acabó cediendo.

Vamo Sesshomaru, me va a nega que no te gustaría ve a Kagome ligerita de ropa – dijo Miroku, mientras Sesshomaru tosía levemente por ese comentario y escondía un sonrojo.

Eso e persona – dijo este, aunque en su cabeza, se podía escuchar "¿Quieres jugar de una vez?".

Vamo, si ellas dicen que si, jugamo, ¿eh? – dijo Kouga, intentando animar al amigo.

Está bien – Sesshomaru acabó cediendo.

Las chicas regresaron y aceptaron el juego. Así que comenzaron a jugar, y ahora la cosa estaba más interesante, ya que no debían perder, ya que si no perdían una prenda. La primera en perder fue Ayame, quien se quito ambos zapatos, ya que los chicos se quejaron de que uno solo no bastaba.

Al cabo de un rato, Ayame estaba sin pantalones, pero con la camiseta aun puesta, Kouga estaba sin camiseta, Miroku se había quedado en camiseta interior te tirantes, Sango estaba sin parte de arriba, aun conservando los pantalones y Kagome estaba sin la falda que llevaba encima de los pantalones. Sesshomaru aun lo tenía todo.

Tenemo que hace que piedda Sesshomaru, que aun no ha perdío na – dijo Kouga, mientras todos los demás se reían.

Primero tendréi que hace que piedda – dijo él. El alcohol seguía haciendo que hablaran algo mal.

Al fin perdió Sesshomaru, y las chicas decidieron que ya era hora de ver como era su torso, así que hablo Kagome y pidió a camiseta del chico. Sesshomaru se levantó de la silla y fue quitándosela poco a poco, con una sonrisa seductora en el rostro y mirando a Kagome, la cual estaba sonrojada. Descubrió su perfecto torso, donde estaban marcados todos los músculos posibles, así como la llamada "tableta de chocolate". Se terminó de quitar la camiseta y se la lanzó a Kagome, parando sobre su cabeza.

La siguiente mano, la perdió Kagome, así que los chicos elegían la prenda. Era así, si perdía un chico, ellas elegían la prenda, y viceversa, por lo menos hasta llegar a la ropa interior. Así que ahora Kagome estaba en manos de los chicos, mientras ellos susurraban las chicas la miraban como diciendo "te toca quitarte algo nuevo".

Bueno, que decida Sesshomaru – el aludido miró a Miroku un momento, pero luego miró fijamente a Kagome, la cual se sonrojaba por momentos.

La camiseta – dijo él, y a Kagome los colores no pudieron subírsele más a la cabeza – Y sensualmente –

¿Cómo? – dijo ella sin comprender.

¡Venga Kag, quítate la camizeta! – dijo Miroku, mientras los demás animaban aquello – Con un bailecito –

Kagome estaba roja como un tomate maduro. Que se quitara la camiseta vale, pero con un baile… aquello ya pasaba de castaño oscuro. Pero bueno, un día era un día, así que empezó con su baile, el cual le dedicó a Sesshomaru, ya que cogió al chico y lo sentó en una silla aparte de todos.

Con la música de fondo, se dedicó a dar vueltas sensualmente alrededor de Sesshomaru, el cual notaba como a cada momento, la temperatura de su cuerpo iba aumentando, despacito. Kagome se movía, al compas de la música, y poco a poco, fue quitándose la camiseta. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre Sesshomaru, el cual puso sus manos en la cintura ya descubierta de la chica. Los demás silbaban ante semejante espectáculo subido de tono.

Kagome se movía encima se Sesshomaru, y de pronto dejo se subirse la camiseta. Todos se quejaron de que no se la quitara, pero ella se acercó a la oreja de Sesshomaru y le dio un leve mordisco, provocando al chico.

Quítamela – le susurro al oído muy bajito, para que nadie más lo oyera.

Sesshomaru, tras una petición así, no solo quería quitarle la camiseta, sino todo lo que pudiera, pero se contuvo al pensar que había cuatro personas más allí presentes. Así que con mucho cuidado, fue quitando la camiseta de Kagome, procurando rozar con sus dedos la mayor cantidad de piel que pudiera, cosa que excitaba a la chica.

Todos los demás miraban atónitos como Sesshomaru desnudaba a Kagome, y lo animaron a seguir, pero él dijo que sólo si tenía que quitarle los pantalones, comentario que hizo quela chica se riera.

Al cabo de una hora, el juego había terminado. Ayame y Kouga, medio borrachos, se habían ido para la casa de ella, ya que vivía bastante cerca. Se podría decir que estaban juntos, ya que últimamente no se separaban mucho, así que Sango y Kagome pensaron que al fin estaban juntos. Sango y Miroku al final se habían declarado como habían podido, y se fueron a la habitación de la chica, mientras Kagome sonreía por su amiga. Así que solo quedaban Sesshomaru y ella. Ellos aun estaban algo encendidos por aquel bailecito que Kagome le había dado, y aun estaban sin las ropas que se habían tenido que quitar durante el juego. Ambos estaban en el salón.

¿Y ahora qué? – dijo Kagome, mientras miraba seductoramente a Sesshomaru.

Mmm… déjame pensar – dijo Sesshomaru mientras iba hacia Kagome, con lentitud – No sé, ahora que estoy ya más lúcido que antes, creo que tengo ganas de hacer una cosa – dijo mientras rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura estrecha de Kagome.

¿Qué cosa? – dijo ella, mientras dejaba caer su aliento sobre el cuello de él.

Pues esto… - dijo él, mientras unía sus labios con los de ella.

En principio unieron sus labios en una caricia, rozándose con cuidado. Se separaron y quedaron muy cerca, con sus alientos mezclándose sensualmente. Kagome se mordió el labio inferior, gesto que gustó mucho al chico.

De pronto, como si de un imán se hablara, cayeron presos de una pasión que había comenzado durante el juego del poker. Unieron sus labios con urgencia, mientras sus lenguas jugaban y exploraban al otro. Las manos de Sesshomaru acariciaban la espalda de la chica, y Kagome pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de él, mientras con sus dedos tiraba levemente del cabello de la nuca.

El aire se escapaba de sus pulmones, y sus labios se separaron para poder respirar. Sesshomaru, aprovechó que la chica inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás para comenzar a besar su cuello, con besos cálidos y húmedos que arrancaron a la chica más de un suspiro, y pasaba sus manos por la cintura y caderas de Kagome, las cuales apretó contra su cuerpo. Ella emitió un leve gemido, y entonces él se percató de que quizás iba muy rápido.

Kagome… - dijo él, para llamar la atención de la chica – Creo… que lo mejor… es que me vaya – dijo con dificultad, ya que tenía mucho calor debido a la situación – No quiero incomodarte –

Como prefieras – dijo ella, aunque por dentro se moría de ganas de que no se fuera – Aunque no me incomodas – terminó.

Sesshomaru se puso la camiseta, para desgracia de Kagome, y fueron hacia la puerta. Se despidieron y quedaron en verse al día siguiente nuevamente por la mañana, para comer juntos. Con un suave beso se dijeron adiós. Sesshomaru salió de la casa de Kagome, mientras ella cerraba la puerta y se maldecía por dentro, ya que le hubiera encantado que se quedara con ella… y eso solo podía significar una cosa… Kagome, tan solo de pensarlo, se puso muy colorada. Así que decidió cambiar de tema e ir al salón para recoger su ropa.

Entro en el salón y entre todo el desorden que había, pudo hallar su falda y camiseta. No se las puso, ya que iba a ponerse el pijama para acostarse. Fue en dirección a su cuarto, cuando unos golpes en la puerta principal llamaron su atención. Abrió y se encontró con él, que volvía.

Se quedaron un momento mirándose a los ojos. Él, entró y cerró tras de sí… a ella se le cayó la ropa al suelo… y se abrazaron como si les fuera la vida en ello. Volvieron a besarse con deseo y pasión, y Sesshomaru pasaba sus manos nuevamente por el cuerpo de ella, provocando sensaciones muy placenteras en Kagome.

¿De verdad… no te incomoda? – dijo él, entre besos.

Para nada… - dijo ella suspirando cuando Sesshomaru volvía a besar su cuello, y dando pequeños mordiscos.

Se siguieron besando en la entrada de la casa, hasta que decidieron, por puro instinto, ir a un lugar más cómodo de la casa, y acabaron en el salón.

**C O N T I N U A R A**

Holaa!! ¿Como están? Bueno, aquí les traigo el nuevo capi, y espero que les guste. No se cuando voy a poder actualizar, ya que empiezo los exams y eso.

No tengo tiempo para contestar reviews, así que desde aquí les mando un saludo a **luna, Lady Death06, y Ladymary**, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y espero seguir disfrutando de ellos más tiempooo!!

Muchos besoss!! :)

XtinaOdss


	9. Chapter 9

_¿De verdad… no te incomoda? – dijo él, entre besos._

_Para nada… - dijo ella suspirando cuando Sesshomaru volvía a besar su cuello, y dando pequeños mordiscos._

_Se siguieron besando en la entrada de la casa, hasta que decidieron, por puro instinto, ir a un lugar más cómodo de la casa, y acabaron en el salón._

**Capítulo 9:**

En la casa había silencio por doquier, menos en cierto lugar, donde se podían escuchar los jadeos y respiraciones agitadas de dos personas, entregadas al placer que mutuamente sentían. El calor comenzaba a ser apreciable, pero ellos seguían, como si el día del mañana no existiera.

Sesshomaru y Kagome habían llegado al salón tras haberse estado besando durante un rato en la entrada de la casa a la vuelta de él. Estaban sobre el sofá, él sentado y ella a horcajadas sobre él, mientras sus bocas se exploraban y se saciaban. Pareciera que se devoraban mutuamente.

Las manos de Sesshomaru la abrazaban por la cintura, pegando su cuerpo al de la chica, mientras ella daba suaves jirones de pelo en su nuca, extasiándolo. Comenzó a mover sus manos por el cuerpo de ella, subiendo por la espalda hasta llegar a su nuca y apretar así sus labios si es que más podían, y bajando nuevamente hasta llegar a sus caderas y apretar suavemente, juntándolas con las suyas y rozando sus cuerpos en una danza exquisita.

Eres… hermosa… - consiguió decir él, entre beso y beso, entre respiraciones agitadas – No se… que me has hecho… -

Kagome echo su cabeza hacia atrás, y Sesshomaru aprovechó para besar su cuello, cosa que le sacó a la chica unos pequeños gemidos que se podrían confundir con suspiros. Besos, mordiscos… todo valía en aquel juego de placer. Con las manos de Sesshomaru aun sobre sus caderas, comenzaron a moverse, frotando sus cuerpos y sintiendo el placer de su acompañante.

Más manos de Sesshomaru iban a su pecho, tapado tan solo por el sostén negro, muy provocativo. Bajó su boca del cuello de la chica hasta el inicio de sus senos, dando besos suaves al principio y volviéndose casa vez más pasionales, al igual que el movimiento que estaban llevando en ese momento.

De repente, Kagome se separó de Sesshomaru, confundiendo al chico en un momento.

Vamos a mi habitación… - dijo Kagome, susurrando tan bajito que Sesshomaru al principio creyó que había sido otra cosa.

Kagome se levantó de encima de él y lo agarró de las manos, tirando de él hasta levantarlo. Lo guiaba a través de la casa, mientras se iban besando con devoción absoluta en la tarea. En una de las ocasiones, antes de llegar a la habitación de la chica, Kagome le quitó a Sesshomaru la camiseta que llevaba, dejando paso a ese cuerpo de adonis que la traía loca. Tiró la camiseta al suelo, y volvió a abrazarlo. Llegaron a la habitación de la chica.

Sesshomaru cerró la puerta tras él, sintiendo la mirada de Kagome en cada uno de sus movimientos. Cuando se giraba para volver a la chica, vio como esta iba hacia él y se agarraba a su cuello, cerrando las piernas en torno a su cintura y colgándose de él. El chico reaccionó en seguida y la abrazó para evitar que se cayera. Volvieron a juntar sus bocas, y en esa posición, Sesshomaru apoyó a la Kagome sobre una pared, ya que estar así había hecho del roce de sus partes íntimas algo de mayor placer.

Pero no todo es de color de rosa, y una interrupción cayó sobre ellos como un balde de agua fría, pues de repente comenzó a sonar el móvil de Sesshomaru, desconcertándolos un momento. Con resignación y mucho autocontrol, Sesshomaru alcanzó a coger su móvil, que descansaba en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, mientras Kagome seguía con sus piernas en torno a él y sin cambiar la postura en la que se encontraban. Vio quien era y maldijo por lo bajo.

¿Qué quieres? – dijo con algo de enfado.

_Vaya… ni que estuvieras haciendo algo importante – _

En serio Inuyasha, para que me llamas – dijo Sesshomaru.

_Para que me abras la puerta de tu casa –_ dijo su hermano con sarcasmo.

¿Para qué? No estoy allí – dijo Sesshomaru, esperando impaciente para colgar.

_¿Dónde estás? –_ dijo Inuyasha, con sorpresa.

No te interesa – dijo Sesshomaru. Kagome por su parte, para fastidiarlo un poco, empezó besar su cuello con besos muy húmedos, provocando al chico y haciendo su respiración más agitada.

_Vaya, creo que sí que te interrumpo… -_ dijo Inuyasha, ahora riendo.

Cállate – dijo Sesshomaru con dificultad - …para… Kagome… - dijo a la chica, separando el teléfono de su boca para que su hermano no se enterara.

_¿Kagome? ¿Estás con la cantante de aquel grupo? –_ dijo Inuyasha, sonando con enfado.

Sesshomaru no aguantó más las caricias y besos de Kagome y colgó el teléfono, dejando a su hermano con la duda. Apagó completamente su móvil y se dejó hacer, mientras sus manos acariciaban a la chica en su total plenitud, pasando de su nuca hasta su trasero, el cual le encantaba.

_Baby take off your coat  
Real slow  
And take off your shoes  
I'll take your shoes  
Baby take off your dress  
Yes yes yes_

Se separaron de la pared y Sesshomaru la llevó hasta la cama de la chica, la cual era de tamaño de matrimonio, y eso era mejor. La recostó mientras la besaba y acariciaba. Con maestría, le sacó a la chica aquellos pantalones que traía, dejándola en ropa interior solo, la cual era toda de color negro y encaje.

Kagome se sonrojó levemente cuando vio como Sesshomaru la miraba, con esa mezcla de lujuria y deseo brillando en sus ojos ámbares. Se incorporó levemente en la cama para atraer sus labios y besarlos con devoción, mientras iba desabrochándole con rapidez el cinturón e intentando bajarle los pantalones, pero él no se dejó y atrapó sus manos con una de las suyas y las llevó por encima de la cabeza de ella, mientras con la otra mano acariciaba su abdomen con lentitud, haciendo que a Kagome le quemara por donde le acariciaba.

_You can leave your hat on  
You can leave your hat on  
You can leave your hat on_

Sesshomaru… - ella iba a protestar, ya que quería estar en iguales condiciones, pero él no se dejó.

Shh… - dijo él, mientras le besaba los labios con hambre – Déjame hacer a mí…relájate… - dijo entre besos.

Kagome pensaba que como se iba a relajar, si ya no tenía sangre circulando por sus venas, sino puro fuego liquido. Iba a quejarse nuevamente, pero Sesshomaru colocó una de sus manos en sus muslos, y ella no pudo sino echar su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras el contacto simple la excitaba a límites insospechados.

_Go on over there  
Turn on the light  
No all the lights  
Come back here  
Stand on this chair  
That's right  
Raise your arms up to the air  
No shake 'em_

Sesshomaru lo notó, y a medida que iba subiendo se iba acercando a su boca para besarla y morderla. Llegó a sus labios, y la besó como si nada mas existiera que solo ellos dos, y Kagome correspondió con igual intensidad, haciendo de aquel beso la cosa más sugerente y excitante que jamás habían probado sus labios.

Si bien ella ya había tenia besos anteriores con alguien más, aquello no podía asemejarse a nada por el estilo. Sentía como si la quemaran con fuego directamente sobre la piel. De pronto notó la mano de Sesshomaru encima de la tela de su ropa interior, provocando miles de sensaciones hasta entonces desconocidas.

_You give me a reason to live  
You give me a reason to live  
You give me a reason to live__  
You give me a reason to live _

Con una caricia, Sesshomaru ascendió por su intimidad y por el abdomen de la chica, hasta llegar a su pecho, el cual parecía atraerle a probar su sabor. Comenzó a besar el pecho de la chica con delicadeza, pasando las manos por encima de la tela y luego llevándolas hacia su espalda para quitar el broche. En ese tiempo, Kagome se soltó del amarre de sus muñecas y llevó sus manos al borde de los pantalones del chico, desabrochando el cinturón y quitándoselo con rapidez, dejándolo igual que a ella, en ropa interior.

Ahora estamos iguales… - dijo ella con una sonrisa.

No por mucho tiempo – contestó Sesshomaru, mientras la volvía a besar con necesidad.

_You can leave your hat__ on  
You can leave your hat on _

Sus manos localizaron el broche del sujetador de la chica, y con un leve "click" se deshizo de él. Se lo quitó y voló hacia el suelo de la habitación, como el resto de la ropa. Ahora tenía el camino libre para poder besar y sentir los senos de la chica en sus manos y en sus labios. Las caricias se Sesshomaru elevaron a Kagome a la quinta esencia del placer, y eso que aun no habían llegado otras cosas.

Besos y mordiscos se dieron lugar, arrancando a la chica gemidos de placer y haciendo al chico darle más. Las manos de Kagome, pronto pasaron de la espalda de Sesshomaru al borde de sus boxers, sobresaltándolo dado que no se había dado cuenta. La excitación de Sesshomaru se hizo más grande y Kagome posó su mano sobre ese lugar por encima de la tela, arrancando un suave y ronco gemido de los labios de Sesshomaru, y haciendo que este parara sus caricias un momento, totalmente dominado al placer que sentía.

_Suspicious minds a talkin'  
Try'n' to tear us apart  
They don't believe  
In this love of mine  
They don't know I love you  
They don't know what love is  
They don't know what love is  
They don't know what love is  
I know what love is_

Kagome se aprovechó, y empezó a mover su mano sobre la virilidad de Sesshomaru, mientras él se iba muriendo poco a poco del placer. En un momento, Sesshomaru no pudo más y quitó la mano de la chica de aquel lugar, llevándola a sus labios y besando sus dedos. Se agachó y le sacó a Kagome la última prenda que le quedaba, dejándola como dios la trajo al mundo. Con sus manos rozó cada centímetro de piel que pudiera haber en aquel cuerpo, hasta llegar a la intimidad de Kagome, la cual rozó con lentitud provocando miles de sensaciones en la chica.

La excitación de ambos iba en aumento, las caricias mutuas ayudaban en aquel momento. En un momento en el que ya los dos sintieron que querían pasar a otro nivel, Kagome puso sus manos en el bóxer de Sesshomaru, tirando hacia abajo, mientras él la ayudaba y se besaban, bebiendo de la boca del otro.

_You can leave your hat on  
You can leave your hat on  
You can leave your hat on  
You can leave your hat on_

Sesshomaru recostó a Kagome en la cama, y se colocó encima de ella, haciendo que sintiera su excitación en su vientre. Kagome alargó una mano a su mesilla de noche y abrió un cajón, mientras Sesshomaru paraba el beso para ver qué era lo que ella estaba buscando en ese momento. Al ver el objeto, cayó en la cuenta.

Se me iba olvidando… - dijo él entre jadeos.

Sesshomaru se colocó el preservativo, y volvió a besarla con impaciencia. Luego con suavidad, fue penetrándola… poco a poco… para que lo sintiera en cada movimiento. Notó la barrera que lo hacía el primero, y eso le gustó. Con cuidado, la despojó de su virginidad y entro en su plenitud. Kagome al principio sintió una ligera molestia, pero luego fue todo placer, dada la delicadeza del chico, aunque ella no le hubiera dicho nada.

Y comenzó la danza.

Sus cuerpos encajaron como si de fichas de puzle se tratara. Parecía que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Al principio en un ritmo lento, sintiendo cada una de las veces en las que Sesshomaru entraba en ella, sintiendo las respiraciones del otro en las cercanías de sus cuerpos. Besos, caricias y palabras inconexas… solo esas cosas se escuchaban en la habitación, nada más, ni siquiera del exterior de la casa, solo ellos y su mundo.

El ritmo pronto fue en aumento, llevando a ambos jóvenes a una sensación de éxtasis y placer como no pensaron que alcanzarían nunca. Kagome enredó sus piernas en la cintura de Sesshomaru y levantó las caderas, provocando que las penetraciones fueran más profundas. En un momento determinado, Sesshomaru agarró a Kagome y se echo hacia atrás, quedando él sentado y ella a horcajadas sobre él, sin dejar de separar sus cuerpos. Seguían besándose y haciendo el amor de la manera más pasional posible.

Pero como todo tiene que terminar, llegaron al éxtasis. Primero Kagome, la cual pudo rozar con las manos el cielo, tras esa experiencia, y tras ella, Sesshomaru, pues escuchar su grito medio contenido de placer había hecho que su orgasmo llegara con mayor rapidez. Se quedaron mirando un rato, sin dejar esa posición, y dándose besos cortos y suaves sobre los labios o las mejillas.

Al final, Sesshomaru salió de ella y se quitó el preservativo. Luego, se tumbó al lado de ella, la cual le recibió con una sonrisa en los labios. Se abrazaron y se besaron con ternura nuevamente, quedándose en un silencio para nada incómodo. Al final, Sesshomaru fue quien habló primero.

Kagome… -

¿Sí? –

No te lo he dicho… pero te quiero – dijo dándole un suave beso en los parpados.

Yo también te quiero, Sesshomaru – dijo Kagome, devolviéndole el beso, pero en la línea de la mandíbula.

Y así, se dejaron llevar por el sueño, hasta que llegara la mañana.

……… ……… ……… ……… ……… ……… ……… ……… ………

……… ……… ……… ……… ……… ……… ……… ……… ………

La luz del sol en la mañana entró por la ventana de la habitación, dando de lleno en el rostro de la joven, quien intentaba volver a dormirse. Intentó girarse en la cama, pero sintió un peso rodeándola de la cintura, así que bajo la mirada para ver de qué se trataba, y puso ver el brazo de Sesshomaru, que la apegaba a su cuerpo desnudo. Se sonrojó furiosamente al recordar todo lo ocurrido en la noche anterior.

Trató de moverse un poco, ya que necesitaba estirarse, pero al intentarlo, Sesshomaru inconscientemente la apretó más a su cuerpo. Sonriendo, se abrazó nuevamente a él, quedándose dormida mientras aspiraba el aroma del chico que dormía a su lado. Aquel olor la relajaba y a la vez la excitaba, si se ponía a pensar en las cosas ocurridas. Y así, sumida en sus pensamientos, volvió a quedarse dormida, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Sesshomaru y este en su inconsciencia hacia lo mismo.

Despertó cuando empezó a sentir la luz del día sobre su cuerpo, dando calor. Aunque no fue la única cosa que había irradiando calor, ya que se fijo en la chica que dormía a su lado, cuya desnudez daba sensación de calidez. Pensó en prepararle algo de comer, ya que ella no daba signos de querer levantarse. Así que con mucho cuidado se levantó de la cama, haciendo que ella lentamente se moviera. Se puso su ropa interior y sus pantalones, mientras buscaba su camiseta. La encontró en el pasillo, y recordó que la noche pasada ella se la había quitado mientras iban hacia la habitación. La dejo en la habitación y fue a la cocina con el torso descubierto.

No había signos de que Sango se hubiera levantado, o a lo mejor ya se había ido, pero eso no le importó. Abrió la nevera y miró lo que había dentro, optando por preparar unas tostadas y un café para la chica. En medio de la faena, sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban por la cintura, y besaban su espalda. Dejó las cosas y se giró, viendo a Kagome mientras ella rodeaba su cuerpo con sus brazos.

No debiste haberte ido esta mañana de mi cama… - dijo ella con voz sensual.

Quería prepararte algo y darte una sorpresa – dijo él, mientras la sujetaba por las caderas y la inmovilizaba.

En un momento, ya se estaban besando como la noche anterior, con unas ansias y unas ganas que podían con ellos mismos. Las manos de ambos volvían a recorrerse mutuamente. Pero no todo puede ser como la vez anterior, y un carraspeo de garganta los separó.

Vaya, parece que interrumpimos – dijo una voz masculina.

Sesshomaru y Kagome se giraron, y se toparon con la mirada curiosa de Sango y Miroku, quienes veían la escena con una sonrisa en la cara.

**C O N T I N U A R A**

Holaa!!

Dios, siento mucho el retraso y haberlos dejado así, pero me ha sido imposible actualizar antes. Espero que la espera valga la pena y les guste tanto como a mi escibirlaaa!!

Muchas gracias a… por sus reviews!!

**Anset, Ladymary, Lady Death06, SARITZ, Eranthe, LoversxPrincess93, Cieloselene, Mideu **y** luna**

Espero que les guste este capi y al resto de gente que no deja review tb!

La canción de este capi es "you can leave your hat on", una canción que para mi gusto… habla de sexoooo!! Jajaja

Muchos besoss!!

XtinaOdss


	10. aviso!

Hola lectores!!

Ante todo, quiero pedirles una disculpa por haber tardado tanto en escribir. He pasado por un mal momento, del que ya estoy mejor, y por ello, no me animaba a escribir nada, con temor a que mi situación se reflejara en mis escritos.

A partir de ahora intentare escribir mas a menudo, sin bien puede que tarde un poco, espero que tengan paciencia.

También espero que aunque he tardado mucho, sigan leyendo mis historias, pues me hace muy feliz ver que hay gente a la que le gusta lo que escribo, y me lo demuestran dejándome reviews en los capítulos.

Espero puedan disculparme por la tardanza, y espero poder recompensarlo con buenos capítulos.

Besoss y saludos!

XtinaOdss


End file.
